Sang et amour
by Yami Aku
Summary: Une nuit, une ombre se glisse dans une chambre. La victime est choisie, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir ce qui se passera. Alors que la guerre gronde, il faut prendre conscience. Slash Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

**Auteurs : **Yami et Aku

**Disclamers : **Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi mais depuis le temps que je les emprunte, et ben on va dire que j'en fais un peu ce queje veux !!! Niack !!!

**Genre : **Slash Yaoi,Sombre,romance,et puis vous verrez bien !!!!

**  
Attention : **Je tiens à préciser que ceci est un slash yaoi ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une relation exprimée dans cet fic entre deux personnes du même sexe et donc ici deux garçons. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas et que cela rebute au plus haut point, je leur prierais de quitter cet fic le plus rapidement possible. Je ne supporterais pas des propos homophobe sur ce que j'écris !! Voila j'espère que cela aura été assez claire.

**Note des auteurs : **Alors voila notre dernière petite chose !!! Il a été tapé par envie de faire quelque chose du style, je sais qu'il y a déjà des fics sur ce thème mais nous ne pensons pas être retombé dans ce qui existe déjà, après je n'ai pas lu toutes les fics de ffnet !!! Voila, nous espérons que vous passerez tout de même un bon moment, et que vous nous donnerez votre avis, parce que depuis la perte du pc, et ben c'était un peu la mort !!!!Voila !!!!!

**PS :** Nous sommes relativement désolés s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, mais on va dire que nous sommes malades et donc, la Rhinopharyngite n'arrange pas tout pour relire et avoir l'esprit clair !!!

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sang et amour.**

**Solitude.**

Il faisait sombre en cette nuit d'été, tout était si calme, les hiboux volaient calmement, et les autres animaux nocturnes vivaient leur vie, tout était ainsi, tout était normal, du moins c'est ce qu'on pouvait penser.

Un peu plus loin on pouvait apercevoir un manoir, les grilles étaient hautes, et on pouvait sentir toute la richesse de leur possesseur tant il était grand et magnifique.

La forêt entourant le manoir était verdoyante, les jardins bien entretenus, rien ne laissait penser à un quelconque laissé allé par les propriétaires, les roses étaient fermées tel de jolies boutons d'où on pouvait tout de même apercevoir une charmante couleur rouge sang. Les orchidées et autres plantes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres parsemaient donc le parc.

En leur centre on pouvait voir une fontaine, où l'eau claire reflétait la lune en son plus bel appareil. Elle était sculptée dans le marbre qui l'a faisait en son intégralité, tout devait être impeccable, pas une seule tache, tout était parfait.

Seulement, une chose venait entacher le tableau de se lieu enchanteresse, les occupants ou du moins un, dit mangemort, le grand Lucius Malfoy était en ce moment même en prison pour avoir servit le Lord noir, personne n'avait pu prouver son innocence et c'était pour cela que malgré toute la beauté des lieux, le passé lourd du maître de ce paradis venait entacher si beau tableau.

Une fenêtre était ouverte en haut, donnant sûrement dans une des chambres que contenait le manoir, l'une des centaines de chambres, une ombre se faufila jusqu'à elle, souplement, agilement et surtout le plus simplement du monde, il arriva sur le rebord de cette fenêtre.

Son regard se posa directement sur la grande pièce qui se présentait devant lui, si spacieuse, si aristocratique et noble dans sa décoration, une vraie chambre de petit Lord anglais gâté par la vie mais finalement, tout avait changé par la suite.

L'ombre se passait une langue avide sur ses lèvre rien qu'en pensant à la merveilleuse proie qu'il allait pouvoir s'offrir. Il sauta habillement dans la chambre passant le sortilège de magie sans encombre, sans un bruit, juste un simple bruissement d'air. Ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol carrelé, il examina encore l'endroit où il se trouvait, si bien rangé.

Le lit se trouvait au centre de la pièce, les rideaux étaient tirés tout autour, un vert transparent qui laissaient paraître la forme qui se trouvait dans les draps. Un pas deux pas, trois pas, il marchait et aucun son ne se produisait.

Il fit glisser sa main sur le rideau, le faisant bouger légèrement, il les tira et le pâle reflet de la lune vint se poser sur le corps endormit dans les draps de satin blanc. Son visage aussi pâle que le lait, ses lèvres aussi roses que la fleur à peine éclot, elles n'attendaient qu'une chose, être prises pour la première fois.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa un doigt fin le long de la joue douce de l'endormit pour remettre une des mèches presque blanche tombée sur son visage derrière son oreille en un tendre geste, il recula vivement sa main quand le visage bougea et que les lèvres s'ouvrirent lentement pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit plus qu'un petit son.

L'ombre soupira avant de repartir dans la contemplation de l'être qui se trouvait à sa merci en ce soir de pleine lune, en ce soir qui ferait de cet être le sien pour toujours.

Le drap reposait sur son bas ventre aussi légèrement qu'une plume, le haut de pyjama dans la même matière était remonté laissant voir un ventre plat et assez musclé, il fit glisser sa main le long du bras de sa futur victime puis descendit le long de son flanc pour rencontrer le drap qu'il fit glisser lentement libérant ainsi le reste du corps de l'ange devant lui.

De longues et fines jambes se dessinèrent au fur et à mesure que le drap glissait, il était si parfait, l'emblème de la beauté même selon lui.

La main cette fois ci bougea, l'endormit commença à plisser les paupières comme s'il allait se réveiller, et c'est ce qui arriva, de yeux glaces encore embrumés par le sommeille s'ouvrirent doucement, ils tombèrent sur une personne qui ne devrait pas être là, mais il n'eut pas peur, il ne bougea pas, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Encore l ?

- Toujours, je te l'ai dis petit dragon, toutes les nuits, encore et toujours, je serais là.

Le garçon se releva doucement, toutes les nuits s'étaient ainsi, il venait le voir, depuis ce fameux jour. Draco s'en souvenait parfaitement, ce jour ou ce garçon était entré dans sa chambre, la lèvre couverte de sang d'un premier repas, des égratignures de partout car il ne savait pas encore chasser.

Il regarda le jeune vampire tout en ce souvenant de ce jour.

Il faisait sombre et c'était une nuit de lune claire, elle était là et le ciel était découvert permettant à quiconque de se promener sans besoin de lumière permanente. Il dormait d'un sommeil agité, l'emprisonnement de son père avait jeté un froid dans le lugubre manoir de la famille Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, héritier de ce nom, et dernier descendant pour le moment, y passait ses vacances en compagnie de sa mère qui depuis l'incarcération de son mari avait rejoint le lord noir afin de pouvoir sortir l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle, des geôles d'où il se trouvait.

Elle ne s'occupait plus de son fils, son joyau comme elle l'appelait avant, maintenant, il fallait sauver son mari même si pour cela elle devait délaisser pour un temps son seul et unique fils.

Celui-ci, restait donc dans ce manoir, jour après jour, à regarder passer le temps, espérant qu'on viendrait vers lui.

En cette nuit, il y avait eu un grand bruit sec, malgré le sort qui protégeait la fenêtre de toutes créatures, il avait réussit à rentrer et s'était effondré au sol. Se réveillant en sursaut, il avait tiré son rideau aussi vite que possible, pour tomber sur quelque chose d'impensable pour lui, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jours dans sa vie et dans sa chambre.

Son regard se posa sur la créature au sol, ses pieds étaient nus et écorchés, ses vêtements complètement en haillon déchirés montrant diverses plaies qui avaient du mal à ce refermer malgré sa nature, la peau pâle mais gardant tout de même un peu de sa couleur dorée d'autre fois, le visage baissé, juste des lèvres entrouvertes, deux longues canines pleines de sang et une chevelure courte en bataille. Elle tremblait comme si elle venait d'échapper à quelque chose d'horrible.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Il n'avait pas réfléchit, il aurait du sortir et quitter cette chambre, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait en se trouvant devant se genre de créature, les vampires tuaient pour se nourrir, et pas de doute qu'il serait sûrement la prochaine victime sur la liste de celui-ci. Mais il ne savait pas trop, il avait parlé, il avait voulu savoir pourquoi cette créature était rentrée dans sa chambre et pas ailleurs dans la maison.

L'être au sol trembla en entendant le son, les soubresauts dûent sûrement au fait qu'il tentait de se calmer s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et il releva doucement la tête pour voir où il se trouvait. Le coeur de Draco manqua un battement en comprenant qu'il venait vraiment d'attirer l'attention du vampire, il restait cependant encré sur lui, sans bouger, sans esquisser le moindre geste de fuite, il ne voulait pas finir mort parce qu'il avait fait un geste de trop.

Il resta calme et regarda le visage de la créature se relever, il pu voir des traits humains, quelques cicatrices qui tentaient elles aussi de se refermer mais surtout il ne quitta pas des yeux les deux canines où le sang perlait encore.

Il releva tout de même les yeux lorsque le visage fut totalement relevé et il manqua de hurler devant lui se trouvait les deux yeux émeraudes les plus magnifiques qu'il n'aient pu voir autre part que dans ceux de son ennemie de toujours, c'étaient exactement les mêmes et il pouvait le certifié car de nombreuses fois ils s'étaient affrontés dans ce duel interminable de bataille de regard.

Sauf que cette fois, il ne portait pas de lunette, sa cicatrice était pourtant elle bien là et visible à cause des cheveux complètement ébouriffés, signe évident d'une bagarre. Toutes sortes de questions passèrent dans le cerveau de Draco mais aucunes n'avaient de réponse.

Le vampire se leva lentement comme pour se jeter sur Draco, celui-ci voulu fuir, mais il rata son mouvement encore un peu surpris et se retrouva très vite sous le vampire, toutes canines dehors, il posa ses mains pour se défendre sur le torse de son agresseur pour l'empêcher d'approcher de trop près sa gorge qui apparemment l'intéressait.

- 'tain Potter, vire de là, reprend un peu tes esprits par Merlin !!!!

Mais rien n'a y faire, il tentait bel et bien d'approcher sa gorge, il sentait son souffle contre lui et si cela continuait de la sorte, il allait véritablement y passer. Dans une tentative encore veine, il laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps, il ne pouvait rien faire. Les lèvres du vampire vinrent tâter la peau tant voulue, l'odeur si fruitée, le sang. C'est ce qu'il voulait, du sang.

Draco sentant que tout allait finir de la sorte sans qu'il n'ait pu rien faire se résigna de toute manière que pouvait il faire contre un vampire.

- Harry, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça….

A son nom, le vampire recula, se prenant la tête dans ses mains pour tomber à la renverse sur le sol, il poussa un petit cri strident qui se répercuta dans toute la chambre, Draco se releva doucement pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il semblait que le fait d'avoir prononcer son prénom avait fait revenir l'être encore humain d'Harry en lui remplaçant un moment la bête.

Une fois le cri finit, Harry posa ses mains à plat sur le sol et regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir où il se trouvait, il ne connaissait pas ce lieu, il sembla effrayer un moment, et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il eut un mouvement assez brusque et la main s'éloigna rapidement, il posa son regard sur le garçon qui venait de faire ce geste, si bien qu'il recula assez vite en rencontrant le regard acier et surtout en reconnaissant à qu'il appartenait.

- Malfoy ?

- Oui, enfin, pour le moment, vu que tu avais littéralement envie de me sucer le sang.

- Que……Comment ??

- Au ça Potter, je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est toi qui es entré ici sans y être invité, d'ailleurs je me demande comment tu as pu passer le sort.

- J'en sais rien, je, j'étais entrain de ….

Il se tut, et sembla gêner, Draco comprit que cela ne servait à rien de continuer dans cet optique là, Harry n'était plus un humain, il était un animal, et aussi craintif que sûr de lui, il pouvait être doux comme un agneau ou alors féroce comme un loup. Et en ce moment, rien ne servait d'aviver ce coté là.

- Ne bouge pas.

Draco se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, revenant quelques minutes après pour le soigner, Harry le regarda incrédule mais ne fit rien, si cela était un rêve alors autant qu'il dure parce que pour le moment rien n'allait plus pour lui.

Le petit blond le soigna, aidant ainsi la cicatrisation normale du vampire qui semblait encore bien novice dans ce métier de chasseur de sang frais.

- Quand t'es tu fais mordre ?

Harry recula et baissa la tête, bientôt cela ferait le tour et tout le monde saurait que le grand, le puissant Harry Potter s'était fait bêtement mordre par un vampire en fuyant désespérément sa famille de moldu.

- Depuis quand ? Insista le blond.

- Quatre jours.

- Et tu as mangé depuis ?

- Nan.

Draco soupira, voila pourquoi le jeune vampire ne savait pas encore se servir de ces dons. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et appela l'elfe de maison lui demandant s'il restait encore du sang de la viande qu'on lui avait servit ce soir et si oui, de la lui monter.

Harry le regarda ahurit, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il faisait, dès que l'elfe eut disparu, il lui posa la question et Draco répondit tout simplement qu'il le nourrissait. Harry n'en demanda pas plus et pus déguster quelque temps après du sang encore frais du repas du soir du jeune maître des lieux. Une fois cela fait, Draco assis sur son lit, Harry ne su ce qu'il fallait faire mais le blond lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Ils commencèrent doucement à parler, chacun demandant à l'autre pourquoi et comment ils en étaient là. Les réponses étaient floues. Pour Harry, il avait été mordu la nuit où il avait fuit sa maison, et la transformation une fois effectuée, il s'était retrouvé seul, seul, pour se nourrir, pour vivre, il n'avait pas réussit à aller voir quelqu'un pour lui demander de l'aide, ayant peur qu'on le tue, et il avait tenter de vivre seul mais affaiblit depuis longtemps par le manque total de nourriture depuis déjà un bout de temps, il n'avait pu que rebrousser bataille pour fuir et il avait trouvé refuge ici.

Pour Draco, c'était aussi complexe car en fait il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui venait en aide, la mélancolie d'être constamment seul, la surprise de voir son ennemie de toujours dans cet état, une certaine compréhension en le sentant seul, tout comme lui. Il lui avait tendue une main mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. 

La nuit avait continué ainsi, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, et Harry au petit matin était partit pour éviter les rayons du soleil. Draco était resté à sa fenêtre, regardant le jour se lever, sans trop savoir si ce qu'il venait de vivre était bien réel.

Depuis ce jour là, Harry revenait tous les soirs, toutes les nuits le voir dormir ou tout simplement l'empêcher de cauchemarder, il le sentait, il était toujours là. Ils avaient finit pas se connaître un peu plus, a se comprendre, à ranger leur haine mutuelle au placard pour se concentrer que sur une seule, celle contre Voldemort qui avait ravit les personnes chères à leur coeur.

Lily, James, Sirius pour Harry.

Lucius et Narcissa pour Draco

Car plus le seigneur des ténèbres grandissait, plus ils faisaient de mal et plus Draco perdait un peu plus ses parents.

Et ce soir encore une fois il était là, sauf que maintenant, il était un vampire expérimenter, Draco lui avait procuré des livres sur les vampires afin qu'il puisse se renseigner par lui même sur ce qu'il était devenu. Et maintenant il était là devant lui, comme tous les soirs, mais un autre regard brillait, un tout autre, qu'il n'avait pas encore vue.

- Tu voulais Harry ?

- Accomplir quelque chose auquel je ne peux plus résister petit dragon, quelque chose que je veux vraiment.

Draco encore l'esprit un peu embrumé par son réveil, ne comprit pas tout ce que lui disait Harry, et restait comme hypnotisé par la belle lueur de ses yeux émeraudes. Il ne voyait que les lèvres du brun bouger et former des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement, il sentait que ses membres s'engourdissaient, comme si quelque chose d'étrange flottait dans sa chambre.

Harry sourit en voyant que sa proie tombait dans ses filets sans même s'en rendre compte, Draco pouvait tout savoir sur les vampires, du moins en savoir autant que lui, il y avait des choses que seul lui pouvait comprendre et il savait que cette nuit, il lui fallait passer à l'acte ou alors il le perdrait sûrement pour toujours. Il lui fallait le sang d'un humain, un humain pour qui il donnerait sa vie, qu'il aimait, pour vivre avec lui et ne jamais le quitter.

La solitude était un mot, un simple mot mais quand elle devenait réelle, elle pouvait tout dévaster et c'est ainsi qu'Harry avait eut envie de faire ça avec Draco, il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir rejeter, bien sur il n'avait pas encore vue les autres, mais Draco était Draco, il l'avait aidé, il se comprenait et il l'aimait.

Il s'approcha doucement de sa proie qui rêvait encore, il posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes pour y goûter, tel un fruit défendu, il sentit celles de Draco bouger lentement comme si elles voulaient que tout s'approfondissent. Draco ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que les lèvres d'Harry contre les siennes étaient quelque chose de profondément agréable et qu'en plus, il se sentait vraiment bien.

Harry sourit en se plaçant un peu mieux au dessus du blond afin d'approfondir un peu le baiser qu'il lui donnait, il voulait être sûr que son choix était le bon, il voulait savoir si oui ou non, Draco suivrait le reste de la cérémonie.

Il passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres du blond et automatiquement celles-ci s'ouvrirent par automatisme, la langue se fraya un chemin, passant par les dents puis allant taquiner l'autre, Draco gémit au premier contact, Harry continua donc le baiser, il passa ses mains le long des bras du blond qui tressaillit un instant, il était tellement froid, mais il aimait bien, vraiment bien.

Le baiser devint plus profond pour les deux, plus intense, tous les sentiments passaient dans ce simple et pourtant premier baiser. Draco se surpris à mordiller la lèvre inférieure du vampire, se qui fit à son tour gémir Harry. Le brun s'installa un peu plus sur le blond et il lâcha lentement ses lèvres pour aller lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Draco gémit, les sensations étaient vraiment trop fortes.

Harry se releva doucement, et encra son regard dans celui de sa prochaine victime, Draco avait les yeux embrumés comme avant mais en plus de cela, il y brillait une flamme de désir, d'envie de continuer, pas de rejet, peut être des remords ensuite mais qui savait ce que présageait l'avenir. Ni lui, ni personne.

- Je suis désolé Draco.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au blond de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il captura ses lèvres encore une fois pour un tendre et profond baiser qui laissa le jeune homme encore plus à sa merci qu'avant. Les mains de Draco se positionnèrent sur le dos du brun, en faisant de petits dessins, Harry sentit ce geste et quitta les lèvres rougit pour le cou, la partie la plus intéressante pour le moment qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Draco avait un long cou blanc, si doux, il n'avait qu'une envie, y entrer ces deux canines afin de goûter ce sang, le sang d'un Malfoy et d'une Black, ce sang si pure dont il était fier. Draco se tendit en sentant le souffle dans son cou, mais il ne fit rien pour se débattre, une langue vint lécher en dessous de son oreille pour descendre lentement plus bas, il se pencha un peu en arrière ne pouvant pas résister aux sensations que lui fournissait le brun. 

S'il avait été un peu maso, il aurait hurler de le mordre là maintenant, parce qu'il n'allait pas tenir, mais le brun prenait apparemment un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Harry sentant que Draco ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme, il sortit ses deux petites canines et mordit.

Draco cria, ça faisait mal, mais au fur et à mesure que le brun lui suçait le sang, il se cambra, la bouche sur son cou émettait une pression qui lui faisait perdre la tête, il voyait devant lui défiler toute sa vie, il sentait que pour lui, ce serait finit tout ça, il voyait là une erreur de s'être laissé allé, mais pourquoi cela, Harry prenait tellement de soin à lui faire endurer ce passage avec une telle douceur, qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Il perdit complètement le fil de ses réflexions quand Harry fit une dernière pression afin de quitter son cou. Il captura les lèvres du blond pour finir la cérémonie, le goût du sang dans la bouche de Draco était métallique, c'était son sang à lui, légèrement salé et métallique.

Harry le força à mordiller un peu sa lèvre pour s'imprégner du sang qu'il y avait dessus et ensuite il encra son regard dans celui du blond, la cérémonie était fini, il ne voulait pas de lui comme vampire pour le moment, il le voulait juste à lui pour lui, rien que pour lui, il était devenu son calice, il pourrait boire son sang et à la prochaine lune, si Draco le voulait, il deviendrait vampire tout comme lui.

Draco, la lèvre en sang, regarda Harry un petit sourire sur le visage, lentement ses yeux se fermèrent. Harry resta là, il savait que cela avait été épuisant pour lui, il lui manquait du sang, s'il avait continuer il aurait pu le tuer, en s'abreuvant de toute la substance vitale de son ange, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il posa sa main totalement froide sur le front du blond afin de lui remettre une mèche en place, Draco laissa faire ce geste.

- Tu restes l ? Demanda t il.

- Oui petit dragon, je ne peux partir après ce que je t'ai fais pour le moment.

Draco ferma les yeux, rassuré de savoir que quelqu'un allait rester près de lui pour le veiller, il n'aimait pas être faible et seul. Il était encore plus rassuré que cette personne n'était d'autre qu'Harry. Il s'endormit peut de temps après sentant toujours la mains froide sur sa peau.

Harry regarda le petit être s'endormir, une nouvelle vie allait s'offrir à eux, une nouvelle vie, il ne savait de quoi elle serait faite, mais une chose était sûre, il ne serait plus seul pour le moment, il avait Draco.

**Fin ou à suivre à vous de choisir.**

**Yami :** Voila, je l'ai tapé entre hier soir et aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de voir Harry en Vampire parce que j'ai remarqué que c'était souvent Draco qui devenait vampire le premier !!!

**Harry :** Ouais ben c'était pas la peine de me faire ça.

**Aku :** Et il se plaint alors qu'on ne lui a même pas fait trop de mal.

**Harry :** Ouais c'est sûr mais tout de même !!

**Yami :** Ces garçons jamais contents.

**Draco :** Vois le bon coté des choses Harry, pour une fois tu as pu te retrouver au dessus !!

**Harry :** C'est vrai, un Malfoy ne se laisse pas dominer.

**Draco :** Yep !!

**Yami :** Bon, ça a l'air d'aller mieux !!!!

**Aku :** Bon, je ne sais pas si vous voulez une suite, si c'est le cas, nous aimerions qu'un bon nombre de personne nous le dise, parce que comme vous le savez, nous avons un léger problème de pc, et donc, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre notre envies de savoir si oui ou non vous voulez réellement une suite, si non, il n'y en aura pas, si oui, nous vous en ferons une rapidement. Promis.

**Yami :** Alors suite pas suite ? Aimé pas aim ? Je peux aller me soigner en paix ou il faut que je vous commence la suite !!!!

**Kisu**

**See**** ya et bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont.**


	2. Amour

**Auteurs :** Yami et Aku

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi mais depuis le temps que je les emprunte, et ben on va dire que j'en fais un peu ce que je veux !!! Niack !!!

**Genre :** Slash Yaoi, Sombre, romance, et puis vous verrez bien !!!! Ah si je tiens à préciser que nous ne ferons sûrement pas de lemon dans cet fic!!!

**Attention :** Je tiens à préciser que ceci est un slash yaoi ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une relation exprimée dans cet fic entre deux personnes du même sexe et donc ici deux garçons. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas et que cela rebute au plus haut point, je leur prierais de quitter cet fic le plus rapidement possible. Je ne supporterais pas des propos homophobe sur ce que j'écris !! Voila j'espère que cela aura été assez claire. 

**Note des auteurs :** Alors voila notre dernière petite chose !!! Il a été tapé par envie de faire quelque chose du style, je sais qu'il y a déjà des fics sur ce thème mais nous ne pensons pas être retombé dans ce qui existe déjà, après je n'ai pas lu toutes les fics de ffnet !!! Voila, nous espérons que vous passerez tout de même un bon moment, et que vous nous donnerez votre avis, parce que depuis la perte du pc, et ben c'était un peu la mort !!!!Voila !!!!!

**Note des auteurs bis : **Alors là, on tenait vraiment à vous dire un énorme merci, vous pouvez pas savoir la surprise et la joie qu'on a eut en lisant toutes ses reviews et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on c'est mit au travail pour vous mettre la suite aussi vite d'ailleurs. Franchement 31 reviews pour un seul chapitre !!! On n'en revient toujours pas d'ailleurs !!!!! On espère grandement que la suite vous plaira, vraiment, maintenant on le stress de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos espérances !!! Raaa le trac vous n'imaginez même pas. Alors encore vraiment merci, les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre parce que y en a tellement qu'on a préféré les mettre à la fin !!

**PS :** Etant toujours un peu malade, l'esprit encore un peu brumeux, les fautes doivent parsemer le texte, mais on fait notre possible pour qu'il n'y en ai pas beaucoup. En plus on est crevé, journée sur Paris, boutiques de manga, le porte monnaie ne s'en remettra pas, en plus on recommence samedi, dites nous que nous sommes barje !!!!!MDR !! Allez kisu !!

**Bonne lecture **

**Sang et amour.**

**Amour.**

Deux yeux aciers s'ouvrirent sur une tenture vert pâle, les rideaux étaient tirés comme d'habitude, il se releva doucement, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, mais le calme habituel de la chambre, pouvait laisser croire que rien de tout ça n'avait eu lieu et que ce n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Draco se releva doucement, portant instinctivement sa main à son cou, il y découvrit une égratignure, en passant ses doigts longs et fins dessus, il sentit quelque chose passer en lui, il revit le moment, il le ressentit au plus profond de lui, c'était réel mais dans ce cas où était passé Harry.

Il posa un pied puis l'autre sur le sol, tout était froid et surtout il remarqua que sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre alors qu'à son habitude, il faisait toujours jour. Une habitude prise par sa mère qui ne supportait pas de voir une pièce rester dans les ténèbres et elle s'était liée au seigneur des Ténèbres, quelle drôle de coïncidence.

Une fois debout, il chancela, il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui, il voulu faire quelques pas de plus mais il commença à partir vers l'avant, deux bras puissants le retinrent et il s'écrasa doucement contre une poitrine. Il ne sentit pas le coeur y battre, tout était plat, il releva doucement la tête pour tomber sur les deux émeraudes de son vampire préféré.

- Tu es rest ?

- Et oui, comme tu le vois.

Draco sourit, il savait que lui faire remarquer qu'il ne vivait plus, faisait du mal à Harry, et ça il ne le voulait plus, il se souvenait très bien de la fois où il lui avait dit que cela faisait étrange qu'il ne respire plus, le regard si triste qu'il avait reçu lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention à l'avenir s'il ne voulait pas froisser le vampire et surtout, il ne voulait pas revoir cette lueur qui lui avait retourner un moment le coeur.

- Comment te sens tu petit dragon ?

- J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Harry lui sourit et le mena jusqu'au lit où il le fit s'asseoir, il s'agenouilla devant lui et doucement l'embrassa, ce fut un échange doux et plein de promesse, parce qu'Harry avec sa nouvelle forme, il sentait que le blond était inquiet et lui ne voulait pas d'inquiétude, juste que ça dur et surtout que pour le moment ils soient ensembles.

Draco, sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement lorsque les lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il aimait tellement ce contact que le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour de lui, rien ne lui ferait quitter ce doux moment.

La langue ce fit quémandeuse du coté du brun et les lèvres du blond s'ouvrirent à la demande insistante, la danse se renouvela comme la veille, mais cette fois, elle était nettement plus douce et surtout plus consciente par les deux êtres. Hier Draco était un peu dans les vaps et ce matin il était pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait même si d'un certain point cela le surprenait.

Il n'aurait jamais penser, le soir où Harry avait franchit sa fenêtre en sang, un jour être entrain de savourer pleinement un baiser de sa part, d'ailleurs quand il l'avait vu sur son carrelage, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait un tel vampire en moins de quelques semaines, il avait atteint un charisme effrayant pour ces victimes et surtout, un look qui ne laisserait pas de marbre n'importe qui le croisant dans la rue.

Il portait à présent des vêtements classes, noirs, certes, une chemise à jabot blanche, un grand manteau et un pantalon qui représentait à merveille le monde d'où il était à présent issus. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé et tombaient en de fines pointes plus bas dans son cou, toujours ébouriffés certes, mais nettement plus sexy. Harry n'était pas le plus bel homme sur terre, la beauté pour Draco n'existait pas, on lui avait tellement rabattu qu'il était parfait, qu'il était beau, qu'il se devait de l'être, que pour lui, maintenant, la beauté et la perfection n'existait pas, la preuve son père était en prison, alors allez croire quelqu'un dont la plus part des préceptes sont faux.

Draco s'était dont fait à l'idée que le beau n'était qu'un idéal, pour lui Harry n'était pas beau, il avait du charme, savait le faire jouer et surtout il avait un air adorable qui faisait craquer tout le monde dont lui et puis il avait autre chose d'indéfinissable qui le rendait unique à ses yeux.

Harry cessa le baiser pour encrer son regard dans celui acier de son amoureux.

- Draco, à quoi penses tu ?

- A toi !

- Et…

- Je me disais qu'il allait falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour toi, je ne tiens pas à rester toutes la journées dans ma chambre et dans le noir.

Harry passa sa main dans sa tignasse sombre, c'est vrai qu'à force cela pouvait sembler long, et dire que lui y resterait éternellement mais du moment qu'il avait son ange. Draco se leva et passa dans la salle de bain, laissant le vampire à ses réflexions. Il en ressortit fraîchement lavé et prêt pour aller manger.

Harry le regarda, Draco prit sa baguette sur le bureau et la glissa dans sa poche, il portait un ensemble contraire à celui de son vampire, il avait envi de contraste et cela faisait bien l'affaire. Il lui prit la main et le mena à la porte. Harry le regarda un instant surpris, où est ce que son ange allait bien pouvoir l'emmener.

- Allez ne sois pas timide, je vais juste aller manger avec toi, de toute manière, il n'y a personne en ce moment au manoir.

Draco sortit le premier et vérifia que ce qui avait été demandé soit fait, c'est-à-dire que le manoir soit totalement plongé dans le noir, dès qu'il vit que cela avait bien été fait, ils purent descendre manger.

Les journées suivantes se passèrent étrangement bien, tous comme les nuits avant, Harry et Draco parlaient de choses et d'autres, même si Harry sentait que le blond repoussait toujours la chose qu'il fallait qu'ils abordent tous les deux avant la pleine lune suivante, et bien sûr il se trouvait que la pleine lune suivante était après la rentrée à Poudlard et lui même ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour entrer à l'école alors qu'il était un être de la nuit.

Il se voyait bien entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore en lui disant, bonjour euh vous savez quoi, je suis un vampire maintenant. Déjà qu'il devait tous se faire un sang d'encre à cause de sa disparition mais d'un autre coté, ne pas les voir avant la rentrée ne lui faisait pas de mal, surtout qu'il préférait se trouver en présence de Draco que des autres.

Le blond lui avait longuement cherché, le temps où Harry partait vagabonder un peu la nuit, une potion pour permettre au brun de sortir sous le soleil, et il avait enfin la solution, et il la fallait avant trois jours sinon, Harry n'effectuerait pas la rentrée et cela allait causer bons nombres de problèmes, déjà leur relation allait entre être un alors si en plus tout le monde savait qu'il était un vampire.

Il tourna la page une fois de plus pour regarder encore les ingrédients à mettre dans le chaudron qui fumait devant lui. Harry était partit se dégourdir les jambes et lui en profitait pour s'atteler aux finissions de la potion, il fallait qu'il puisse voir l'effet avant la rentrée.

Dans les cachots du manoir, il avait investit le laboratoire de son père et préparait avec minutie la potion. Ensuite il ne suffisait que de quelques goûtes pour qu'un vampire puisse sortir, et une fiole durait environ deux semaine. Cela serait parfait.

Il rajouta une larme d'un étrange produit jaune, la potion fit un petit nuage de fumé et prit une couleur orangée. Draco fut content du résultat, ne restait plus qu'à l'essayer.

En attendant son vampire préféré, Draco s'installa dans la bibliothèque, un livre sur ses genoux, il relu pour la énième fois le même passage sur les vampires, le même que tous les soirs lorsque Harry s'absentait, il relisait et relisait ce passage, essayant de comprendre ce qui allait se passer pour lui ensuite. Il aimait Harry, il le sentait au fond de lui, s'était quelque chose de profond qu'on ne pouvait définir avec des mots.

Mais il savait que ce que souhaitait Harry en faisant de lui son calice, c'est que lui même devienne un vampire afin de vivre avec lui pour l'éternité. Mais avait il envie de devenir vampire, tout ça était trop nouveau pour lui, il était encore un peu perdu.

Il tourna la page, pour regarder la magnifique illustration, une gravure du seizième siècles, un vampire majestueux mordant une jeune femme. Il passa ses doigts lentement le longs des traits fins, de plus en plus lentement, il sentait en lui le sommeil le gagner, un sommeil qui prenait doucement ses membres et qui ferma ses yeux, le livre tomba au sol restant ouvert sur cette page, où l'on pouvait aussi voir, calligraphié en face de cette gravure, ces quelques phrases.

_Etre de la nuit, voit ton coeur et ton corps cesser de vivre, le froid t'envahit doucement, tu vois ta fin approcher et ne plus être humain pour l'éternité. Sombres sont les Ténèbres dont tu es à présent la proie mais seul le sang d'une personne qui réussira à briser la glace entourant ton coeur pourra te faire découvrir les joies de la vie qui t'a été volée. _

_Calice, tu dois choisir, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, le sang goûté dans ta bouche doit fondre, déguste le nectar de la vie et de l'amour, car seul cet acte fera de lui ton calice, sentiments ainsi partagés, la cérémonie sera complète. _

_Le Calice ne deviendra Vampire lié que lors d'une autre pleine lune, durant un échange de sang, lors de cette union, vous serez ainsi liés, l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. _

_Sache Vampire, que mordre quelqu'un, un non jour de pleine lune, entraînera sa chute dans les Ténèbres, et il erra jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver Calice à ses yeux. _

_Sache Calice que ton choix n'appartient qu'à toi, soit tu restes Calice et décide de donner ton sang à ton vampire, car Calice tu es mais mortel tu resteras, soit tu choisis de vivre à ses cotés pour l'éternité en devenant Vampire lié par les liens des créatures de la nuit. _

_Seul le choix t'appartient, seul l'amour te guidera, seul tes sentiments seront la clé. _

Harry rentra par la fenêtre de la chambre de Draco, son ange n'y était pas, il sortit de la salle et partit à la recherche de son bien aimé. Il le trouva grâce à son flair de Vampire.

- Petit dragon !!

Il s'approcha doucement du centre de la salle où se trouvait le lieu de lecture, il passa sa tête par-dessus le canapé blanc et y trouva son ange, calmement endormit sa tête sur le bras du fauteuil, le livre tombé au sol toujours ouvert à la page de la gravure. Souplement Harry fit le tour, ramassa le bouquin et le posa sur la table. Il s'approcha de l'endormit et effleura la joue pale, Draco bougea légèrement venant accentuer de lui même la douce et tendre caresse, un petit soupire de bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres entre ouvertes.

Harry sourit, Draco dormait souvent ainsi, la bouche ouverte afin de pouvoir respirer, c'était vraiment une image que le brun n'arrivait pas à faire partir. Il se pencha doucement et profita de l'occasion pour l'embrasser, insinuant sa langue et la laissant parcourir le trajet tant connue et tant aimé qu'il ne cessait d'apprécier chaque jour, chaque moment où il prenait le droit de découvrir une nouvelle fois cette bouche.

Draco gémit, et ouvrit les yeux assez lentement, pour tomber sur deux émeraudes, il sourit contre la bouche de son vampire et le laissa faire. Harry se plaça au dessus de lui, s'installant de manière à ne pas être un poids pour le blond et le baiser s'accentua pour devenir plus passionné et plus entreprenant.

Draco laissa la main d'Harry venir caresser son flanc en de douces caresses, il ne pouvait résister à des gestes si tendre, il passa lui ses mains dans la chevelures du brun, descendant ensuite dans son dos. Harry lâcha la bouche pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille puis aller là où se trouvait les deux premières marques qui avaient lancées leur relation.

Draco mit sa tête légèrement en arrière afin de laisser le champ libre, Harry sortit ses deux petites canines et pénétra la chair avec délicatesse afin de pouvoir boire le sang de son calice, sang dont il se délectait à chaque fois, il ne pouvait plus boire celui d'un autre, rien ne valait celui de Draco, il était si goûté, si pur, si voluptueux, il donnait l'impression que rien ne vaudrait plus à ses yeux, il était enivrant.

Le blond se cambra un peu plus, Harry aspira encore un peu du sang avant de quitter le cou de son amour et de revenir à ses lèvres dont la respiration était haletante, de tant d'émotion. Draco sentit le goût de son sang et laissa son vampire l'embrasser et le bercer tendrement pour qu'il puisse se reposer après cette perte sanguine qui l'affaiblissait. C'est pour cela que Harry ne le faisait que le soir, comme ça, il était sûr que son petit dragon n'aurait pas de soucis ensuite.

Harry prit son ange dans ses bras et fit reposer la tête blonde contre son épaule, il le mena à la chambre, Draco ne dormait pas encore, il était juste entre le sommeil et la veille.

- Harry…j'ai fini la potion…faudra la tester.

- Oui mon dragon, nous verrons ça demain, pour le moment dors.

Draco sourit avant de partir cette fois ci pour les bras de Morphée laissant Harry seul, le déposer dans les draps de soie et venir le rejoindre à ses cotés. Allongé à sa gauche il regardait le visage serein et tout simplement de nouveau endormit de son ange. Il se pencha doucement pour lui voler un baiser, puis les lèvres encore couvertes de sang, il se cala contre lui et le rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

Draco se réveilla dans un cocon de chaleur, depuis la morsure, il avait reprit doucement goût à la vie, même si sa vie était d'être le calice d'un vampire, même si en ce réveillant le matin, il ne trouvait que des bras froids l'enlaçant, Harry se débrouillait toujours pour qu'il soit au chaud même dans ses bras, pour que le fait qu'il ne soit pas humain ne soit pas une gêne.

Le blond se leva, sortant des bras du brun qui bougea à ce mouvement mais ne s'éveilla pas. Draco enfila rapidement quelque chose de plus chaud pour aller dans les cachots chercher la potion, il voulait la tester pour voir si elle fonctionnait, il voulait qu'Harry puisse retourner sous le soleil.

Ses pieds courraient sans bruit sur le dallage froid, il avait oublié de mettre des chaussons, le carrelage se transforma et devint plus dur, plus rugueux et plus froid au fur et à mesure de sa descente vers le laboratoire. Il poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans la salle voûtée et humide. Il prit rapidement la fiole et remonta les escaliers aussi vite voulant arriver avant le réveille si possible de son vampire.

Il entra dans sa chambre et découvrit pour son plus grand bonheur, Harry encore entrain de sommeiller, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit, il était si rare qu'il puisse le voir dormir, normalement il se réveillait avant lui et s'endormait bien après lui.

Il posa sa main sur la joue si froide de son bien aimé, et traça ses traits fins jusqu'à ses lèvres si douces, il se pencha et déposa les siennes dessus pour un tendre baiser du matin. Harry papillonna et l'émeraude croisa l'acier.

- 'jour petit dragon.

- 'llo mon vampire préféré.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de se réveille si agréable ?

Draco l'embrassa de nouveau, il voulait tellement lui montrer à quel point pour lui il était exceptionnel, à quel point sa venue dans sa vie avait été pour lui un tournant, il voulait lui prouver son amour.

- J'aimerais que tu testes la potion.

Harry prit à son tour les lèvres de son dragon pour mordiller doucement celle inférieure et goûter le sang qui s'en échappait, son petit déjeuner constituait ce rituelle matinal.

- Avec plaisir mon ange.

- J'espère que ça marchera.

- J'ai confiance en toi, et puis avons-nous un autre choix ?

- Non.

Harry sourit et prit la petite fiole des mains du blond pour la porter à ses lèvres et en boire quelques goûtes comme le lui disait Draco. Une fois cela fait, le dragon ouvrit un peut les rideaux de sa chambre, pas trop, histoire que si cela ne marchait pas, que son amour ne brûle pas vif sur le coup.

Harry fit quelque pas vers le rayon de lumière et s'exposa, au début rien ne se passa, mais Draco semblait soucieux, quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry commença à trembler, puis à sentir une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, il se mordit la lèvre avant de tomber à genoux et de gémir de douleur. Draco ferma rapidement les rideaux et se rua sur le brun qui se tordait encore de douleur.

- Harry, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

Draco le prit dans ses bras, Harry se débattit, il semblait que le coté vampire était remonter à la surface et que le coté humain avait été rangé. Draco se trouva vite en dessous de la créature de la nuit, il savait que lutter ne servait à rien car sa force comparé à celle d'Harry ne valait déjà pas grand-chose mais en plus, quand celui-ci possédait celle bestiale du vampire qu'il était en ce moment, rien ne pouvait empêcher le brun de faire du blond ce qu'il voulait.

Draco plongea son regard dans les deux émeraudes si froides, dénuées de toute vie, de toute chaleur, il n'y voyait que la nuit, le vide, il était une bête, et sa souffrance devait être telle qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se régénérer.

Harry ne se contrôlait plus, il avait si mal dans sa poitrine, il lui fallait quelque chose et ce quelque chose était du sang, son instinct bestiale avait prit le dessus et était en mode survit. Il planta ses deux canines dans le cou de sa victime avec rudesse, Draco poussa un petit crie, ça faisait si mal. 

Le vampire commença à pomper le sang, encore et encore, ce liquide qui lui faisait tant de bien et surtout qui était si agréable dans sa bouche, un délice, lentement au fur et à mesure que le sang coulait dans sa bouche, il reprenait conscience de la personne à qui elle appartenait.

Draco sentait ses forces le vider petit à petit il savait que s'était parce qu'Harry pompait sa force vitale, il savait aussi que normalement il s'arrêtait de lui même, mais là, le ferait il ? Allait il mourir comme ça ? Lentement ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, ses membres se relâchèrent, seul les lèvres dans son cou lui rappelaient qu'il vivait encore.

- Harry…

Un simple souffle, un simple mot, un simple nom, mais celui de la personne tant aimée.

A son nom, le vampire réagit comme la première fois, il se recula d'un coup, reprenant vivement conscience avec la réalité, ses lèvres couvertes de sang, ce goût qui devenait âpre dans sa bouche au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de faire, ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps faible au sol, il tressaillit.

Il se pencha sur son dragon, il respirait encore mais peu, il lui fallait se reposer et surtout de la chaleur, il le prit rapidement dans ses bras et le porta à son lit, l'enveloppa dans le drap, taché par le sang encore frais qui coulait des lèvres du vampire. Il s'en voulait tellement de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il avait eu si mal, qu'il lui avait fallut quelque chose.

Une fois Draco enveloppé, il le serra très fort dans ses bras, priant milles dieux pour qu'il survive, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, si bien sûr lui donner de son sang, mais il n'était pas conscient et il ne pourrait pas le boire, il ne pouvait plus en ce moment qu'attendre, attendre et attendre encore.

Le temps sembla interminable pour lui, la respiration de l'être qui lui tenait le plus à coeur, revenait progressivement mais beaucoup trop lentement à son goût, il avait peur, cela lui tiraillait le ventre, jamais il n'avait trouvé que le temps était si lent, jamais. A croire que les rouages du destin voulait à tout prit lui faire perdre la tête. Il passait nonchalamment sa main le long du bras pâle de son ange, attendant patiemment qu'il bouge, afin de lui prouver qu'il était hors de danger. Mais rien, Harry demanda à l'elfe de maison de préparer quelque chose pour son maître avec beaucoup de sang, à son réveille, si réveille il y avait, il lui faudrait quelque chose de consistant.

Un plateau trônait à présent sur le bureau et Harry attendait toujours le réveille de son petit dragon pour enfin être soulagé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la nuit arrivée et bien avancée qu'il daigna gémir et ouvrir un œil puis l'autre doucement. Harry aurait pu hurler de joie mais cela n'aurait pas plus à Draco, il savait qu'il lui fallait du calme au réveille pour que lentement il prenne pied à la réalité qui l'entourait.

Draco était tout engourdit, mais il se sentait agréablement lové contre quelqu'un, il leva un peu la tête pour voir qui était la personne qui faisait passer tant de sentiment dans une simple étreinte. Il sourit en voyant que ce n'était d'autre qu'Harry, cela le rassura, puis lentement les brides de ce qui s'était passé lui revint en mémoire, son sourire s'effaça et il prit une petite moue désolé.

- Je suis désolé Harry, c'est de ma fa…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que ses lèvres furent prisent par d'autres pour un baiser tendre, passionné et surtout plein de soulagement de le voir enfin sortir de cette longue léthargie qui avait manqué de rendre fou le vampire. Tout l'amour passa dans ce simple baiser, soulagement, tendresse, douceur, passion, désir, amour, surtout de l'amour.

Draco se trouvait devant son chaudron, après cet accident il n'avait pas baissé les bras, il n'était pas dans le sang d'un Malfoy de baisser les bras après une défaite, Harry avait accepté qu'il essaye encore une fois mais ensuite ils arrêteraient le massacre, il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre encore et encore. La couleur varia un peu de la précédente potion, ce qui mit de l'assurance dans son confectionneur. Elle était nettement plus rouge soleil couchant.

Il prit une fiole et la remplit, tout allait se jouer maintenant, il monta rapidement les escaliers, la rentrée s'effectuait demain, il fallait que tout soit correcte, que tout soit au point. Il trouva son vampire dans sa chambre, entrain de se regarder dans une glace, enfin de se regarder, bien grand mot vu que les vampires n'avaient plus de reflets, ils ne pouvaient plus se voir, c'est comme s'ils n'existaient plus.  
  
Draco se stoppa en voyant le regard si triste de son amour, il fit quelques pas et vint l'enlacer, il posa sa joue contre l'épaule du brun qui avec son changement avait aussi prit un peu de centimètres et le dépassait légèrement mais ça, Draco ne s'en formalisa pas. De toute manière, il ne pouvait plus rivaliser contre Harry, il ne le voulait plus surtout, la rivalité dans un couple, pouvait le mener à sa perte. Et cela il n'était pas prêt à le risquer, du moins pas pour ce genre de futilité.

Il se dit mentalement qu'il avait changé, jamais avant il n'aurait penser comme cela, le fait d'être avec Harry, le fait d'avoir sentit au plus profond de lui la solitude, d'avoir sentit son coeur se tordre de douleur au simple fait d'être seul, car on peut être seul, mais se sentir seul est bien pire et cela Draco l'avait comprit, maintenant qu'Harry était là, il ne se sentait plus seul, le vampire comblait se trou et surtout il avait découvert ce qu'était l'amour, la passion, la tendresse, le sentiment de sécurité.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers son ange pour le moment fatidique. Le blond lui tendit la potion, Harry au lieu de la prendre, l'attira à lui et prit possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser d'encouragement. Draco lâcha ses lèvres, lui mettant la fiole dans la main et il recula jusqu'aux rideaux qu'il tira lentement, l'indécision se lu un moment dans ses yeux, puis le choix, il tira un peu plus et le soleil entra dans la pièce.

Harry avança et se mit face au soleil, il ne sentit rien, ni la chaleur, ni la douleur, rien, cela ne lui faisait vraiment rien. Il s'approcha un peu de la fenêtre afin de pouvoir poser son regard sur le paysage ensoleillé qui lui avait tan manqué. Il pu enfin voir les alentours du manoir Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur sous les rayons du soleil, pouvoir voir les fleurs éclosent, les oiseaux voler dans un ciel bleu lui avait tellement manqués.

Draco sur le coté admirait son amour, le sourire qu'il voyait sur son visage le remplissait de bonheur, cela devait vraiment lui faire plaisir de pouvoir enfin revoir quelque chose sous l'astre solaire.

Le jour J était là, ils allaient partir tous les deux pour la gare, le temps avait semblé bien court tout d'un coup pour les deux âmes, Draco avait fait préparer et acheter des affaires pour eux deux, Harry avait pu ainsi, sans avoir à se déplacer sur le chemin de Traverse, récupérer ses livres scolaires. Il portait une chemise verte et le reste noir, Draco lui portait une chemise bleu glace et le reste tout comme son vampire.

Ils étaient dans le couloir, Draco tenait dans sa main la lettre que sa mère avait laissé sur la table pour lui, afin de lui souhaiter une bonne rentrée, car elle ne pouvait être présente à cause de son rôle pour le seigneur des Ténèbres et cela ne fit qu'accroître un peu plus la haine du blond pour ce monstre qui lui ravissait ses parents. Sur le pas de la porte ils avaient échangé un doux baiser avant d'être emmené par porte au loin, à la gare.

Une fois arrivée sous l'horloge, Draco ne sut que faire, Harry lui ne savait pas non plus ce qui allait se passer pour eux deux, une fois que tout le monde saurait pour leur amour respectif.

Tous deux soupirèrent de concert, de toute manière peut importe ce que dirait les autres, peut importe ce qui se passerait, ils s'aimaient. Harry attrapa la main de son ange et tous les deux, avancèrent sans que personne ne fasse attention à eux, vers le train. Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'installèrent, une fois cela fait, Harry s'adossa contre le mur, les pieds sur la banquette, permettant ainsi à Draco de s'installer entre ses jambes et de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Draco nerveusement joua durant un moment avec les mains de son amour.

- Que va-t-il se passer pour nous Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas petit dragon, je ne lis pas dans l'avenir mais une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est de mon amour pour toi.

Il embrassa le cou, laissant sa langue passer à l'endroit de la morsure, Draco se tendit, la langue remonta jusqu'au lobe, le blond n'y tenant plus tourna la tête pour attraper de ses lèvres cette langue quémandeuse d'autre chose. Un tendre baiser commença mais fut couper par l'interruption d'une tiers personne dans le compartiment.

- Excusez moi, je pensais qu'il était vide, je cherchais juste quelqu'un.

La porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle avait été ouverte, Harry regardait Draco qui avait les yeux ronds de stupeur, ils éclatèrent ensuite de rire, ils avaient tous les deux reconnus la personne qui était rentrée mais elle apparemment non. Harry une fois son fou rire passé, laissa sa mains caresser l'avant bras de son petit dragon, qui à ce moment là ressemblait plus à un chat, car il ronronnait de plaisir.

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, mais cette fois ci la personne ne s'excusa pas, les deux occupants relevèrent la tête de concert pour tomber sur deux visages connus.

- Harry ?

**A suivre…**

**Yami : **Ouais je sais je suis sadique avec vous !!!

**Draco :** Pas qu'avec les lecteurs, que va-t-il nous arriver ?

**Aku :** Dieu seul le sait.

**Harry :** Tu blagues ?

**Aku :** Nan, tu n'as qu'à lire le plan, y a rien de plus.

Harry et Draco qui lisent le plan et font la moue.

**Yami :** Et ouais, on ne sait pas trop encore ce qui se passera dans le chapitre suivant !! Cela dépendra de beaucoup de chose.

**Draco :** My god.

**Aku :** Tu peux implorer Dieu, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te viendra en aide.

**Harry :** On peut toujours espérer.

**Yami :** Ouais, tu peux toujours.

**Draco :** Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur !! Petits lecteurs que j'adore très beaucoup, vous ne voudriez pas lui demander d'éviter de nous faire souffrir, je trouve que je m'en prends déjà assez dans ce chapitre.

**Aku :** Allons allons petit dragon, faut pas avoir aussi peur.

**Draco :** Piti !!!

**Yami :** Alors, une suite ? Pas de suite ? Aim ? Pas aim ? C'était vraiment nul ?

**Draco :** C'était nul !!!

**Aku : **Toi la ferme ! Si vous pouviez le contre dire, ça nous rassurerait.

**Kisu**

**See**** ya et laissez nous votre avis.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca :** Merci vraiment ma grande d'être toujours l !!!!! J'espère que la suite t'aura plus !! J'attend ton avis comme à chaque fois, il me fait tellement plaisir !!! Kisu !!

**Hanna :** Missi pour le petit mot, j'espère que la suite t'aura plus !! Kisu !!

**Selann Yui :** Roooo j'adore ta review, elle nous a mit du baume au coeur !! Franchement, ça fait ultra plaisir ce genre de petit mot !!!! Kisu tout plein !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Missi pour la review !!! Pour tout te dire, nous cet fic est venu dans le bus en allant au Futuroscope, j'ai lu quelques fics de vampire mais je me suis dit, allez, autant en faire une aussi, histoire de changer un peu d'air et surtout que j'avais envie de mettre Harry en vampire à la place de notre petit Draco qui l'est trop souvent à mon goût !!!!! Kisu !!

**yuki-chan** Alors y eut la suite comme tu peux le voir !!! Par contre, pour ce qui est du reste, et ben, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres parce que pour le moment, on va dire que je ne sais pas trop Aku a une petite idée mais il veut pas me la dire donc mystère !!!!lol !! Kisu !!

**Rey :** La suite t'a plu ???? Kisu !!

**Atalanta de Tebas :** Missi pour la review !!! Tu trouves ça nouveau, Draco en dessous, ouais sûrement, la suite t'a-t-elle plus ? Non ? Oui ? Kisu !!

**celine.s :** Contente que ça te plaise, mais la suite t'a-t-elle plu ? Kisu !!

**Genevieve Black :** Est-ce que la suite t'a plus ? Rooo tu aimerais bien Harry, je ne suis pas très sûre que Draco soit tout à fait d'accord avec ça, mais je lui ai passé le message!!!! Kisu !!!

**omi** c'est vrai que Draco soumit c'est très rare, c'est pour ça que lorsqu'on a mit cet fic, on a eut peur qu'elle soit mal vue parce que justement Draco était soumit mais apparemment tout le monde à apprécié le changement. Voila la suite, donc t'a-t-elle plus ou alors c'était super nul ? Kisu !!

**Zick :** Ouais un Draco puissant et manipulateur, mais bon, le changement ça a du bon aussi !!!!! J'espère que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu

**chris52 :** Ta review nous fait super plaisir, vraiment, si tu veux nous en laisser d'autre du style, on est preneur parce que c'était vraiment sympathique à lire !!!!!! On espère vivement que la suite t'aura plus ???? Kisu !!!

**miony** Vraiment tu as aim ? Et la suite aussi ???? Oula l'angoisse à fond !!!!! Tu me dis ????? Kisu !!

**chimgrid :** Sev chou fait une léchouille et ben moi je lui fais une caresse !!! Ça t'a plus, j'en suis vraiment contente, moi je m'excuse de ne pouvoir te mettre de review pour ta fic mais sur ce pc j'arrive pas à ouvrir de page réponse aux review !!Ouin !!! Sinon j'espère que l'explication aura été claire, sinon je t'expliquerais !! Kisu tout plein !!

**marrypier :** Grand missi à toi pour ta review !! Elle fait chaud au coeur !! J'espère de tout coeur que la suite t'aura plus !!! Kisu !!

**clém** Missi pour la review !!!! Contente que l'idée te plaise et puis j'espère que la suite t'aura plus ???? Kisu !!

**draonnia** La suite t'a plus ???? Kisu !!

**Artoung :** J'espère que la suite t'aura plus !! Kisu !!

**hermionedu69 :** La question que je te pose est as-tu trouvé la suite intéressante ou je peux aller me coucher !!!lol !!! Kisu !!

**Mirrabella :** C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu nous as dit !!!!! Missi vraiment !!! Kisu !!

**lillyfauve** Missi vraiment !!! Kisu !!

**Sélène :** Merci vraiment, nan ça me fait même plaisir que tu veuilles la suite !!! Pour le moment je n'ai que celle là en cours, car les autres sont en attente à cause de mon problème de pc !!!!! Voila !! Kisu !!

**Louange :** Et oui, je suis vraiment contente de voir qu'autant de monde souhaite la suite de cette histoire, ça nous va droit au coeur d'ailleurs à tous les deux !!!! Draco vampire, qui sait peut être, pour le moment la suite n'est pas vraiment très clair !!! Kisu et puis j'espère que la suite t'aura plus !!

**akashana :** Les choses évoluent t'elles selon ton souhait ou alors je pars totalement en live !!!! Faut dire qu'entre les idées d'Aku et les miennes ce n'est pas simple de concilier les deux mais bon !!! On espère tout de même que ça t'aura plus parce qu'on flippe relativement d'avoir vos avis !!!! Kisu !!

**Danielove :** La suite t'a-t-elle plus ??? C'est la grande question de la soirée !!!mdr !!! Allez kisu !!

**mifibou** J'espère que tu n'as pas trop été déçu que Draco ne soit pas encore un vampire pour le moment je reste dans le genre calice mais qui sait comment tout ça va évoluer !!! Voila donc la suite, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu !!!lol !!! Kisu !!

**BlackNemesis :** Tu vas nous faire rougir à force de nous faire de tels compliments !!! Vraiment, ça nous à trop touché, et on espère vivement que la suite t'aura tout autant plu parce que c'est souvent comme ça, on écrit un début, mais la suite après on sait jamais si elle plait, surtout que là, on a eu beaucoup de review et la tienne ne fait que nous mettre encore plus dans l'embarra de savoir si oui ou non, la suite reste à la hauteur de ce que tout le monde attend !!! Alors ton avis pour la suite et grandement attendue et puis la suite de tes fics aussi !!!!Kisu !!

**nipscorp** Et là, il faut toujours une suite ????? Kisu !!

**Muse :** On est vraiment content que ça t'ait plus !! Il est vrai que nous aussi on voulait une fic d'Harry en vampire, c'est vraiment trop rare !!!!! On espère que la suite t'aura plus !!! Kisu !!

**Sefadora Firewood :** On adora t'a review, franchement, elle est super !!! Merci vraiment !!! Kisu !!

**selena** Maintenant reste à savoir si l'évolution est bien ou si on peut aller se rhabiller !!! Kisu !!

**Voila, est ce que vous battrez le record de 31 reviews pour ce chapitre ?? Ça serait amusant nan ?**


	3. Choix

**Auteurs :**Yami et Aku

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi mais depuis le temps que je les emprunte, et ben on va dire que j'en fais un peu ce que je veux !!! Niack !!!

**Genre :** Slash Yaoi, Sombre, romance, et puis vous verrez bien !!!! Ah si je tiens à préciser que nous ne ferons sûrement pas de lemon dans cet fic!!!

**Attention :** Je tiens à préciser que ceci est un slash yaoi ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une relation exprimée dans cet fic entre deux personnes du même sexe et donc ici deux garçons. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas et que cela rebute au plus haut point, je leur prierais de quitter cet fic le plus rapidement possible. Je ne supporterais pas des propos homophobe sur ce que j'écris !! Voila j'espère que cela aura été assez claire.

**Note des auteurs :** Alors voila notre dernière petite chose !!! Il a été tapé par envie de faire quelque chose du style, je sais qu'il y a déjà des fics sur ce thème mais nous ne pensons pas être retombé dans ce qui existe déjà, après je n'ai pas lu toutes les fics de ffnet !!! Voila, nous espérons que vous passerez tout de même un bon moment, et que vous nous donnerez votre avis, parce que depuis la perte du pc, et ben c'était un peu la mort !!!!Voila !!!!!

Les reviews sont à la fin et encore merci à ceux qui ont laissé un message !!!!

**Important :** Nous voulions vous dire aussi que maintenant les updates serons plus large, parce que ben y a l'école et on commence la rentrée assez fort !! Les oraux blancs ne sont pas loin, donc parents intrangisant avec le pc !! Ça s'arrangera une fois qu'on aura récupéré le notre mais en attendant, rien !!!

**Sang et amour.**

**Choix**

- Harry ?

Une voix tellement connue raisonna dans la petite pièce, pour n'y laisser que le silence, seulement ce mot, ce nom raisonnait toujours dans les oreilles du principal concerné, enfin de lui et de l'être qui reposait toujours dans ses bras.

Il put sentir le léger tressaillement de son ange, puis le dégoût et la surprise qui émanait des deux être devant la porte, le conte de fée allait il prendre fin en cet instant funèbre, y perdrait il quelque chose, ce combat pour lui était tout comme celui contre Voldemort, avec autant d'enjeu même si l'un était plus fort que les autres, il voulait pas perdre son petit dragon, il était tout pour lui et c'est pour lui qui se battrait.

- Je te l'avais dit 'mione, j'avais bien cru voir Harry mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

La voix était triste, agressive, répulsive, tous les sentiments de haine et de dégoût y étaient transmit pour donner plus d'impacte à ses paroles lourdes d'accusation et de sous entendus.

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps on s'inquiète pour toi, depuis combien de temps on te cherche. Et pourquoi ? Pour te retrouver dans les bras de Malfoy, cette salle fouine !

Harry sentit toute la détresse de Draco, celui-ci sentait que ça n'allait pas aller et lui aussi, il savait très bien qu'il aurait du prévenir quelqu'un, dire où il était, mais avant, avant de rencontrer son ange, il était perdu, après l'avoir trouver, encore plus, perdu dans les affres d'un amour partagé, il ne voulait pas que ce brise son cocon, sa petite bulle de tendresse qu'ils avaient tissé tous les deux afin de vivre un moment unique à eux seuls.

Et maintenant que la dure réalité frappait, il se rendait compte, que le prix à payer aller être fixé plus tôt qu'il ne le souhaitait vraiment. Bien sûr il savait que ce moment viendrait, ils étaient tous les deux prêt, enfin prêt est un grand mot car le penser est une chose mais y faire face pour de vrai en est une autre.

La vie est compliquée, il aurait tant aimé que pour une fois dans sa vie, cela soit simple, une seule fois, mais non, tout ce qu'il espérait en ce moment c'est de ne pas avoir à choisir entre son amour et ses amis. Pas que le choix n'était pas déjà fait, il préférerait perdre ses deux meilleurs amis, ne garder que des souvenirs d'eux, mais jamais il se dirait avoir fait le mauvais choix, jamais, Draco était tout pour lui et son choix était fait, il le défendrait aux périls de sa vie, il mourrait pour lui, il lui donnerait tout ce qu'il lui restait, sa vie, il ne le pouvait pas, car il était mort, mais il ferait tout pour lui, pour le garder à ces cotés.

- Tu devrais peut être mettre des lunettes Ron, je ne suis pas dans ses bras, c'est lui qui s'y trouve.

La voix d'Harry était un ton plus grave qu'avant, plus mystérieuse, plus profonde, plus sérieuse, dans cette voix, tout comme Ron plus tôt, il y avait fait passer ses sentiments.

- Et en plus tu ne déments pas.

Harry regarda plus intensément son ami, comment voulait il qu'il démente alors qu'ils étaient présent de la scène, comment pouvait il renier son amour pour Draco, c'est une chose qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire, pour rien au monde, il ne démentirait jamais les liens qui l'unissaient à son dragon.

- Comment pourrais je démentir quelque chose dont tu es spectateur. Tu le vois de tes propres yeux, je tiens Draco dans mes bras et je me trouve devant toi ainsi. Il n'y a rien à nier, les faits sont là.

Ron grimaça, Draco soupira, il se défit lentement des bras de son amour pour se lever lentement, des gestes souples et emplit de douceur. Ron le regarda faire, pendant tout ce temps, Hermione n'avait rien dit, en fait, elle n'avait pas cru son ami lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait vu Harry en compagnie de quelqu'un mais maintenant, elle était bien trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais en plus Ron l'avait prise de vitesse, celui là était bien trop impulsif et irréfléchie.

- Que vas-tu faire espèce de fouine ?

Draco pencha la tête un peu sur le coté accusant l'insulte, il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche mais avait déjà été plusieurs fois insultés en peu de temps, mieux valait pour lui qu'il sorte de cet endroit, après tout cela le concernait peut être en partie, mais il ne voulait pas servir de bouc émissaire, c'était à Harry de régler ce problème avec ses amis, il sentait qu'il devait sortir un peu, sa présence l'empêcherait sûrement d'avoir les idées claires et il commettrait l'irréparable, regrettant ainsi ce qui se serait passer ensuite, et il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable d'avoir envenimé les choses.

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour parler, je te laisse Harry, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je vais prendre un peu l'air, on se revoit ensuite.

Harry hocha la tête, Draco passa près d'Hermione sans rien lui dire, pas d'insulte, un silence pesant. Draco avait ouvert une seule fois la bouche et aucune méchanceté n'en était sortit, pas la moindre insulte à leur égard, pas la moindre rancœur pour les mots durs qu'avaient proférés Ron devant lui.

Le vampire suivit des yeux la silhouette de son ange quitter le compartiment et fermer la porte derrière lui, pour leur laisser plus d'intimité. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, la présence de son dragon lui avait donné courage et force à la riposte mais maintenant qu'il était seul, seul face à ses amis, il redevenait petit à petit l'enfant pris en faute, lorsqu'il se trouvait devant un adulte.

- Tu peux peut être nous expliquer ce qui se passe non, Harry ?

Le brun releva la tête rapidement, Ron ne lui pardonnerait pas si rapidement, il le savait, celui-ci était très rancunier et il avait beau être un sorcier compréhensible, dans certain cas, il se pouvait qu'il ne le soit pas du tout. Aucunement raciste, si ce n'est envers la race des serpentards et il se trouvait que la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, était un de ces êtres malfaisants qui pour lui ne font régner sur terre que haine et chaos.

- Que veux tu que je t'explique Ron, tu as tout vu, aucunement je ne nierais mes gestes et encore moins mes sentiments, j'aime Draco, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens, ou alors tu ne veux pas le comprendre.

- Harry, le problème n'est pas que tu sois amoureux ou pas, mais que la personne avec qui tu te trouvais à l'instant soit un garçon certes, mais le pire c'est que ce soit Malfoy.

Hermione venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois, sa voix était toujours aussi calme et posée qu'autrefois, elle savait qu'en disant ça, elle s'attirerait sûrement une pique d'Harry mais il devait comprendre que le fait qu'il aime n'était pas un problème seulement ils étaient ses amis et l'homme avec qui, il se trouvait il y a quelques minutes n'étaient d'autre que celui qui les avait fait souffrir durant cinq ans et le fils d'un mangemort.

- Harry, es tu fou au point de te rendre à l'ennemie.

- Non Ron, je ne me suis pas rendu à l'ennemie, et je ne le ferais jamais, j'ai trop de chose à protéger pour me permettre de mettre des vies en danger.

- Dans ce cas que fais tu avec ce fils de mangemort qui soit dit en passant doit en être un. Ne dit on pas tel père tel fils.

- Il doit en être un, entend tu tes propres paroles Ron, il devrait en être un mais n'en ait pas un, là est toute la source même de ton problème. Tu le hais pour ce que sa famille dit de la tienne, ça ce comprend, tu le hais pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait, nous a fait durant cinq ans, ça ce comprend aussi, mais je t'interdis de porter des préjuger sur ses sois sans le connaître.

Harry se leva pour faire face au roux qui avait les yeux légèrement ouverts de surprise, d'entendre ainsi son meilleur ami protéger avec tan de hargne, leur ennemi commun.

- Je te croyais mon ami Ron, je pensais que tu comprendrais tout comme Hermione, l'importance que Draco représente à mes yeux mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Je vous pensais mes amis, je vous pensais capable d'accepter mes choix, mes sentiments pour lui, mais à ce que je vois, cela n'en ait pas le cas. Je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez encore sous le choc, après tout, vous ne le connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas tout ce que je sais sur lui. Mais aucunement vous ne devez contester ce choix d'être ainsi avec lui, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'avons pas l'intention de cacher ce que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre, nous avons choisi de nous battre, nous avons des sentiments communs.

Harry laissa un petit temps de silence avant de terminer ce qu'il avait à dire, il voulait que ses mots soient clairs et bien entendus, enregistrés par ses amis.

- Nous avons tous les deux des sentiments commun, l'amour l'un envers l'autre que personne ne brisera, vous pensez sûrement que cela sera sans lendemain et pourtant les vacances ce sont passées sans rupture, vous pensez que nous serons obligés de nous cacher, de continuer notre guerre incessante, détrompez vous, car mon destin est d'être lié à lui.

- Harry, réfléchit à ce que tu dis un peu, comment toi et lui pourrez être heureux alors que vous êtes si différent, peut être vos sentiments sont ils sincères mais vous ne devez pas oubliez à quel point vous êtes différents l'un de l'autre.

- Ce sont nos différences qui nous ont réunis ainsi que notre haine commune pour une personne qui ravit les êtres qui sont chers à nos yeux. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous laisser réfléchir à tout ce que je viens de vous dire. Je ne vous en veux vraiment pas, je comprends parfaitement que vous ne soyez pas vraiment pour notre relation, après tout, tout cela est nouveau, je vous laisse le temps, pour moi, il est éternel.

Il sortit du compartiment sans mot de plus, laissant ainsi, ses deux amis avec le poids de ses paroles sur leurs épaules, le poids d'un choix qu'il devait faire, le choix de savoir si oui ou non, ils voulaient perdre un ami, un ami qui jusque là, leur avait toujours été fidèle au profit d'une haine sans fin pour quelque chose qui finalement ne se justifiait pas vraiment.

Draco en sortant du compartiment avait sentit toute la tristesse de son amour, il savait que perdre ses amis lui feraient du mal, ils avaient eu tan de fois cette discussion, et à chaque fois, il lui avait répondu qu'il préférait perdre ses amis plutôt que lui. Cela l'avait rassuré, son égocentrisme avait été rassasié de savoir que lui seul comptait à ses yeux mais au final, cela lui faisait mal, parce que bien qu'Harry l'aimait de tout son coeur, bien que leur lien soit incassable, il ne voulait pas sentir son amour seul et triste d'avoir perdu les deux personnes qui l'avaient si souvent aidés et rassurés.

Il marchait d'un pas lent dans les couloirs du train, en profitant pour faire son travail de préfet mais la tête n'y était pas, ses pieds marchaient plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Il se demandait comment se passait la discussion entre Harry et ses amis, il espérait que tout finirait bien même si le doute persistait dans son coeur.

Il rêvassait toujours lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il reconnu cette étreinte, elle lui était si familière, à la fois amicale mais en même temps distante, ce n'était ni un ami, ni un ennemi. Il tourna doucement la tête pour tomber sur deux yeux noisette et des mèches reprenant à peu près cette couleur. Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, le jeune homme fit un petit salut à son camarade de maison.

- Tien Draco, cela faisait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de toi, tu te trouvais dans quel compartiment ?

Il se pencha à son oreille pour y glisser sournoisement une petite phrase absolument pas anodine.

- En charmante compagnie sûrement pour que tu es un visage si rêveur.

Draco se tourna totalement vers son interlocuteur afin de faciliter l'échange de parole qu'ils avaient, son masque de petit aristocrate de nouveau parfaitement posé.

- Et oui mon très cher Blaise, une compagnie que j'ai hâte de retrouver.

- Notre petit prince serait il sous le charme d'une quelconque créature, pour que tu t'adonnes ainsi à une personne, c'est qu'elle en vaut la chandelle, alors dit moi le nom de celle qui fait battre ton coeur de glace.

- ça Blaise, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre t'a tendre et charmante, j'en suis sûr, petite amie.

- Oh ça Blaise, je l'aimerais bien mais il se trouve que je l'ai laissé régler quelques soucis avec ses amis. Après tout notre relation n'est connue de personne, cela fait un sacré choc lorsqu'on nous voit ensemble.

Blaise s'adossa au mur derrière lui et croisa ses bras, un doigt tapotant dans un rythme suivit sa joue. Il avait un sourire toujours aussi malicieux sur le visage. Draco aimait bien Blaise, car il était quelqu'un d'intelligent, de calme, il pouvait être aussi une personne extrêmement drôle mais le mieux en cette personne, c'est qu'il était fidèle et justement, il avait juré fidélité à Draco, ce n'était pas un ami, pas un ennemie, mais un confident pour le jeune prince et surtout quelqu'un d'avisé qui avait toujours l'oreille qui traînait un peu partout afin de lui raconter les derniers ragauts qu'on propageait. Il était sournois, arrogant, un parfait serpentard et aristocrate. Une personne que Draco affectionnait tout particulièrement.

- Oh je vois, mais dit moi au moins la catégorie dans laquelle tu as tapé.

- Est-ce moi qui ai tapé la catégorie, je ne pense pas, tu sais on ne choisit pas la personne pour laquelle on tombe amoureuse, et je pense que tu en connais un rayon à ce sujet.

Blaise se rembrunît, oui, il en connaissait un rayon, il était secrètement amoureux de la seule personne qui ne voudrait sûrement jamais de lui, la seule et unique personne qui dans son coeur avait une place ce qui était rare, vu qu'il ne se liait pas, et la seule personne pour le moment avec qu'il était lié était Draco. Le blond s'adossa lui aussi au mur regardant sans vraiment le voir son camarade. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de penser que le petit prince était vraiment amoureux de cette personne et il se demandait encore plus qui cela pouvait être.

- Alors quand verrais je cette personne ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Peut être tout de suite.

Harry arriva d'un pas assuré, de loin il avait reconnu son petit dragon en pleine discussion, et un peu plus près il avait vu Blaise, son ange lui en avait parlé, il savait pas mal de chose sur le châtain, surtout que son dragon lui faisait confiance, bien plus que n'importe quelle autre personne. Il se posta près de son amour.

- On parlait de moi petit dragon ?

- Il me semble en effet que nous avons effleuré ton cas dans notre discussion, mais à savoir quand c'était, là, c'est une autre question. Il faudrait que je réfléchisse mais là ma mémoire est un peu défaillante.

Harry sourit, Blaise fut surpris d'y voir apparaître ce type de sourire typiquement serpentard, il vit le brun se pencher lentement vers le blond et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

- Que faut il que je fasse pour que cela te revienne.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le baiser avait déjà débuté et il ne put qu'une fois de plus ce laisser aller dans cette douce et amoureuse étreinte. Blaise ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder cet étrange tableau qui se trouvait devant lui. Draco était totalement soumit au gryffondor et cela ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça. Le brun lâcha les lèvres pour sourire.

- Je crois que cela me revient, je crois en effet que nous parlions de toi avec Blaise.

- Mais encore ?

- Il se demandait quand est ce qu'il pourrait rencontrer la personne chère à mon coeur.

- Oh, c'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre, et bien dans ce cas, me voila. Pas trop surpris Zabini.

Blaise hocha la tête doucement, histoire de ce remettre correctement les idées en place, devant lui se trouvait bel et bien Draco et Potter, l'un lové contre l'autre, sans aucune gêne, sans haine, juste de l'amour. Il laissa fleurir sur ses lèvres un petit sourire qu'il faisait rarement.

- Le choix du petit prince est le sien, aucunement je n'émettrais de jugement, s'il est heureux ainsi, alors cela me va, en fin de compte Potter, tu n'es pas un mauvais bougre de toute manière. Peut être un peut trop adulé par le monde sorcier, mais qui sait, les préjugés sont souvent mal fondé. Dans ce cas, reprenons tout à zéro. Blaise Zabini.

Le châtain lui tendit la main, Harry la regarda avant de tendre à son tour la sienne.

- J'ai appris aussi que certains préjugés étaient très mal fondés, Harry Potter, enchanté de rencontrer la personne qui est si proche de mon dragon.

La poigné de main ainsi échangé, dura quelques secondes mais pour chacun, ça avait été un choix, le choix de quelque chose de nouveau, un choix qui clôturait la rivalité entre trois personnes. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Mais est ce que ce choix ne serait pas mal vue, ça personne ne le savait réellement, mais une chose rassurait Harry, c'est que Draco ne serait pas seul contre sa maison.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le couloir à parler de chose et d'autre, avant que le train ne commence à ralentir indiquant ainsi son entré en gare. Dans un simple mouvement de baguette, ils se vêtirent de leurs vêtements de sorciers et sortirent toujours discutant, Harry un bras autour de la taille de son dragon. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu, le survivant parlant joyeusement avec deux serpentards et encore plus, tenant l'un deux dans une étreinte si rapprochée. Cependant ils n'eurent pas le temps de tout vraiment comprendre que tous les trois étaient déjà dans un des carrosses et que celui-ci partait pour le château.

Arrivée devant les portes du château, les trois amis se stoppèrent, Harry regardait cette entrée d'un autre œil, celui d'un vampire qui allait être prisonnier d'un endroit où seul la magie blanche et la lumière régnait, un endroit dans lequel normalement, il devait jouer le héro et le sauveur de l'humanité, celui qui braverait les ténèbres. Que diraient les gens en apprenant que lui même à présent faisait partit de ce monde.

Draco serra tendrement sa main dans la sienne, il savait à quoi pensait son amour, il le savait car s'était une des plus grande crainte du vampire depuis que celui-ci en était devenu un, il savait très bien qu'en revenant ici, il se mettrait potentiellement en danger car laisserait on, un vampire ce balader en liberté même si, celui-ci possédait un calice. La colère d'un vampire était quelque chose qui serait néfaste en toute circonstance et il se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.

Le blond passa ses doigts libres sur la marque dans son cou, Harry apercevant ce mouvement, eut un petit sourire, et oui pour tous les deux, c'était une rentrée peu ordinaire, parce qu'entant que vampire, il allait avoir des soucis pour résister à l'envie d'assassiner la moindre personne sur son chemin qui viendrait l'ennuyer, mais en plus il faudrait qu'il puisse voir son calice assez souvent et le soir afin d'avoir sa ration de sang, sinon il attaquerait sûrement une personne innocente par faim et il ne le voulait pas. Pour un calice se serait dur aussi, car il avait en partie besoin de son vampire, et puis aussi, une fois le sang absorber, il lui faudrait du repos et surtout le calmer en cas de colère, la vie était bien compliquée en ce jour.

Blaise sentit la légère tension qui émanait des deux garçons, mais il mit ça sur le compte du fait qu'ils allaient devoir affronter tous les deux l'école.

- Et bien, nous y voila je crois.

- Oui, pour une année qui changera de toutes celles que nous avons eut.

- Nous avons fait ce choix, alors je ne reculerais pas.

Harry monta la première marche, entendant les calèches arriver.

- Je l'ai fais aussi.

Draco monta lui aussi.

- Et moi je vous suis les mecs, vous n'êtes pas seul.

Blaise les rattrapa alors qu'ils passaient la porte pour rejoindre la grande salle, ils allèrent s'installer chacun à leur table, sans un mot de plus, les autres arrivèrent dans un flot continu jusqu'à ce que le dernier passe la porte, et que la cérémonie des premières années soit finie. Bien sûr quelques ragauts commencèrent à fuser durant cette cérémonie vu que pas mal de monde avait vu le survivant en compagnie de deux serpentards et que si on regardait bien, il ne cessait tous les trois de s'envoyer des œillades ou des signes et de rire dans leur coin sous le regard mauvais de Rogue, de Ron et d'Hermione qui commençaient à voir dans cette complicité naissante, quelque chose de pas vraiment naturel.

Les serpentards détestaient les Gryffondors, les Gryffondors détestaient les Serpentards, là était tout l'ordre des choses logiques.

Mais il semblait que la logique cet été avait disparu en réunissant les deux ennemies d'autrefois et que cette haine qui avait durée tan d'année avait bel et bien prit fin en ce jour, pour le bonheur ou pour le pire.

La cérémonie finit, Dumbledore fit son discours, comme tous les ans, c'étaient la même rengaine, bien que cette fois ci, c'était plus sombre, depuis l'attaque au ministère, certain et même en faite beaucoup de personnes avaient pris conscience du danger réel du retour de la menace. Et en ce début d'année, Dumbledore ne pouvait qu'essayer de renforcer les protections autour de Poudlard afin que ses élèves soient en sécurité.

Harry eut un petit rire intérieure en pensant à la menace que lui même représentait pour les autres élèves dans l'enceinte même de l'école mais bon tan que son Calice serait là, il ne pensait pas attaquer d'élèves bien que d'en faire disparaître quelques uns lui passaient par la tête. Comme une certaine Cho Chang ou alors une Pansy Parkinson qui se trouvait bien trop près de son dragon.

- Harry ? Demanda Seamus à la fin du dîner.

- Hum !

- Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à la table des serpentards.

- De si intéressant et bien…

- Une salle fouine.

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui était rouge de colère, Hermione passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux, Ron n'aurait jamais du dire ça à Harry, on ne disait pas ce genre de chose à quelqu'un d'éperdument amoureux, encore moins qu'en cela concernait son petit ami. Harry hocha la tête en signe de découragement, son coeur avait mal de savoir que son meilleur ami ne l'acceptait toujours pas, mais il restait dans l'optique que c'était parce que c'était trop nouveau.

Harry ne voulant pas supporter plus longtemps le rejet de son ami, se leva, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol afin de bien faire comprendre que ce qui venait d'être dit, ne lui avait pas plus. Dumbledore le regarda faire, il ne savait pas encore, mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec le jeune Potter, il avait certes été soulagé de le voir, car durant les vacances, il n'avait cessé de le faire chercher, sans le trouver. Mais il était là en ce jour, il était présent, et changé, bien changé.

- Ne m'attendez pas ce soir, je ne rentrerais pas.

Il fit quelque pas pour quitter la salle, mais s'arrêta attendant quelqu'un. Plus loin, à une autre table, Draco se leva, laissant Blaise à leur table pour qu'il récolte comme à son habitude, les ragauts qui seraient dit car il y en aurait obligatoirement. Draco se dépêcha de rejoindre son vampire et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu t'en vas déjà.

- Oui, tu m'accompagnes petit dragon.

- Avec joie.

Tous les deux passèrent la porte en se souriant, sous les regards surpris, dégoûtés, amusés par tan d'audace, incompréhensifs, colériques, ennuyés, haïssant, jaloux, chacun avait le sien, chacun le lançait à sa façon, ce qui venait d'être vue par les professeurs et les élèves étaient surprenant même si certains étaient déjà au courrant. Chacun aurait sa réaction fasse au nouveau couple, mais ils avaient fait leur choix, le choix de ne pas se cacher au yeux des autres, le choix de vivre leur amour pleinement, sans se soucier du regard des autres. Un choix qui aurait sûrement de sérieuses répercutions sur eux, car autour d'eux, la vie n'était pas simple.

**A suivre…**

**Yami :** Et un chapitre de plus, et un, j'aime bien celui là mais je trouve qu'il y a trop le mot choix dedans.

**Aku :** Normal c'est le titre à la base.

**Harry :** Laisse tomber, elle est crevée !!

**Draco :** C'est vrai, il parait que t'as été méchant avec elle en plus.

**Aku :** Moi !!!!! Nan jamais je n'oserais faire ça à ma petite puce !

**Yami :** Et on le croit tous !

**Harry :** Ben ouais, que veux tu, il a une superbe auréole et des petites ailes blanches dans le dos l !!

**Yami :** ouais de magnifiques petites cornes et une petite queue de diablotin aussi !!

**Aku :** Allons ma puce, je t'ai juste fais danser deux petites heures de plus !

**Yami :** Ouais, justement, je suis crevée maintenant !!!

**Draco :** ça se plaint toujours autant dans le coin, mais bon pour ce chapitre, je ne me plaindrais pas.

**Harry :** C'est le calme avant la tempête.

**Draco :** Là ça me fait plus peur !

**Yami et Aku :** Meuuuu nannnn !!

**Draco :** Oh que si, je le sens mal !

**Yami :** Cesse d'être pessimiste.

**Draco :** Et toi cesse de râler, parce que tu as tapé la fic, mais tu l'as poste que maintenant, parce que tu étais tellement crevée que du coup t'as pas pu la corriger !!

**Yami :** Beuu va te plaindre à Aku !

**Aku :** Bon, euh, voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre, vous voulez la suite, euh, vous nous donnez votre avis ??? Missi !!! Repars soigneusement faire sa sieste

**Kisu**

**See**** ya et laissez nous votre avis.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca :** Kikou ma Grande !! Y a pas à dire je t'adore vraiment !!!! Bon alors, pas de chance parce que j'aime pas les tablettes de chocolats à la noisettes !!!lol !!! Et ouais, pour le lemon, je ne sais pas mais je pense pas en faire tout simplement parce que je voudrais faire de cette histoire autre chose, qui ne tourne pas qu'autour d'une relation physique, donc je ne sais pas encore, bien sûr y aura des scènes un peu chaude mais pas allant jusqu'au lemon !! Voila !! Kisu ma Grande et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre même un peu plus blabla t'aura plus.

**Sefadora Firewood : **Missi vraiment pour ta review !! Alors les faire souffrir, ce ne serait pas vraiment une histoire si il n'y avait pas un peu de problèmes !!!! Je suis une adepte de ce genre de relation bien dramatique !! Mdr, la Happy End, personne ne sais comment ça finira !!!! Mdr, comment ça je suis sadique !! Ben quoi !!!lol !! Kisu !

**Naya**Ne pas faire souffrir Dray, ne pas le faire souffrir, oh my god, tu ne sais pas ou tu es tomb !!! C'est une maladie dans mes fics de faire souffrir mes persos préférés et pas de chance parce que Dray est vraiment de loin mon préfér !!! Niack !!!! Missi pour la review, et que tu aimes cette fic me fait vraiment plaisir. Kisu et puis ben on espère que la suite t'aura plus !!!

**celine.s : **Même si tu dis peu de chose dans tes reviews, cela nous fait toujours plaisir de savoir que cela te plait !!! Alors même cours, n'hésite pas, parce que pour nous c'est l'intention qui compte !! Kisu !!!

**yue-kero**Alors oui nous continuons toutes ses fics, ne t'inquiète pas, elles n'ont pas été abandonnés !! Loin de la cette idée, je ne supporte pas de laisser quelque chose de commencer sans fin, mais comme tu auras pu le lire en début de chapitre, nous allons dire que les problèmes de pc sont toujours l !! Sinon contente que nos fics te plaisent et que cela aussi !!!!! En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus !! Kisu !!

**Selann Yui : **Alors tu t'es pas fait trucider par Draco !!!! Regarde à droite et à gauche Moi aussi je suis toujours en vie !! Mdr !! Ah les maths, je hais les maths, je déteste les maths !!! A mort les maths !!!! Je devrais bosser mes maths moi aussi, j'ai un contrôle lundi !! Faudrait que je songe à m'y mettre !!!! Ouais !! Alors cette suite t'a plu ou pas !!!!Kisu !!

**Sélène : **Une fin sadique, où tu as vu ça ?? Je n'en vois pas moi !! Je sais je suis sadique !! Mais bon j'en avais marre de vous mettre des fins a peu près potable, donc j'ai tranché et puis ça met un peu de suspense !!lol !! Et puis là, la fin est moins terrible, nan ? Si ? Kisu !!

**Muse : **Je pense que tu as eu ta réponse !!! Draco ne changera pas de maison parce que sinon, ça enlèverait des problèmes pour eux !!! Niack !! Comment ça on est sadique ? Jamais, c'est juste une impression !!MDR !!! Kisu !!

**Mifibou**M'ennuyé avec ton mot, jamais, j'adore recevoir des reviews comme les tiennes, ça montre que tu apprécies ce qui est écrit et puis tu émets des questions !! Moi j'adore ça, j'aime bien les gens qui donnent un avis !! Ça montre à ceux qui écrivent qu'ils le font pour quelqu'un et pas pour le vide !! Alors n'hésite jamais à donner ton avis, il sera toujours accueillit comme il se doit !!!lol !! Voila, donc comme tu disais, réponse dans les chapitres à venir !!! Merci encore de me suivre et puis Kisu et à la prochaine !!****

**Lillyfauve**Merci vraiment beaucoup, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu !! Kisu !

**Myo**Rooo merci vraiment pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de nous laisser une review !!! Tu aimes vraiment cette fic, ça fait chaud au coeur, merci, merci, merci, rooo merci vraiment pour tous ces gentils mots !!! Mais maintenant on va avoir peur de te décevoir, raaa c'est angoissant, comment vas-tu trouver la suite, elle sera peut être moins bien que les autres !! Bon j'arrête de faire ce genre de comm. et puis ben en espérant que la suite t'aura plus !! Kisu !!

**Zick**Tu as eu ta réponse !! Et puis j'espère que la suite t'aura plus !!! Kisu !!

**Genevieve**** Black : **Alors tout d'abord, missi pour la review !!! Et puis, moi non plus j'aime pas trop Ron, Hermione ça va a peu près mais Ron c'est vraiment limite, je sais pas encore comment ils vont évoluer dans l'histoire et je peux pas demander à Aku s'il a une idée, vu qu'il dort !! Marmotte !!mdr !!! Bref, sinon, je suis désolé, mais tu pourrais me rappeler ce qu'étais ta demande spéciale et dans ce cas je t'enverrais un mail parce que là, je crois que j'ai un trou !!!! Excuse moi vraiment !!! Kisu !!

**Clém**Pas trop de malheur pour le moment, mais comme tu as remarqué comment ce terminait ce chapitre tu te doutes qu'il va y avoir des soucis !!! Kisu !!

**omi**Vais te répondre point par point parce que y a plein de choses intéressantes dans ta reviews ! Alors tout d'abord merci pour la review, c'est gentil d'en avoir poster une !! J'ai ai pas eu 31 mais je suis tout de même contente !!

Alors oui on est deux sur la fic, mais on va dire que c'est deux sans être deux !! Passe voir mon profil et tu comprendras comment on fait pour être deux, tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas prendre ça pour une blague, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !!

Ensuite, la bd, raaa la bd, si on peu être deux, y en a qui peuvent faire les trames, d'autre le scénario et d'autre les fonds, les persos, rraaa je pars un peu en live l !! Mdr !! Je connais parce que je suis entrain de tenter d'en faire une, mais le pb on va dire c'est que j'ai pas le temps !! Sinon j'ai participé au concours d'Angoulême par deux fois !! Et ayant voulu faire ce métier, je connais un peu, mais je me rabats sur autre chose, trop dure de rentrer dans ce milieu.

Moi je veux bien voir ton dojinshi, je ne lis pas les HXH mais je connais a peu près l'histoire et les persos !!! C'est vrai qu'au japon il y a beaucoup de trucs du style et je trouve bien dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas plus en France !! Fervente fane des dojinshi !!!!

Je ne pourrais dire ce que dirait JK Rowling en voyant ce qu'on fait de ces persos, il est vrai que ça pourrait être dure à encaisser, surtout comment des fois ça part en live !! Mais bon, à mon avis, elle doit tout de même savoir, je pense qu'elle se tient un peu au courrant de ce que ces fans font !!!!

Et ben par contre tu n'as pas de chance avec ta cuisine !! Je connais quelqu'un qui à habiter durant un an la Grèce !! Et puis, j'ai des gens qui me lisent de loin, j'ai une amie qui me lient de Nouvelle Calédonie et une autre du Canada. Mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça ne se situe pas entre la France et la Belgique.

Si tu m'écrivais pour la suite, cela nous ferait extrêmement plaisir !! Je n'ai pas compris ta question par contre, qu'entends tu par consumer leur amour ???

Kisu tout plein !!

**Atalanta de Tebas : **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais jalouse de ma façon d'écrire !! Enfin c'est mon point de vue !!! J'espère que tu auras apprécié la suite !! Kisu !!

**Louange : **Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de film de vampire, mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont une tendance à finir de la même façon, à savoir si nous on fera quelque chose qui te conviendra mieux !! Car pour le moment, il n'y a pas de fin prévu. Kisu !!!

**akashana : **Je ne sais pas s'il y aura plein de chapitres, ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas fini !! Ensuite la réaction de Ron et Hermione t'a-t-elle plu ?? On aurai pu mieux la faire c'est vrai !! Mais bon !! Alors ton avis ?? Kisu !!

**chimgrid : **Je ne sais pas si la suite sera aussi bonne que tu l'attendais mais j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus !!! Ensuite et ben, vivement la suite des tiennes !! Kisu !!

**Vif d'or : **Le principal c'est que tu sois là maintenant et que ça te plaise !!! C'est tout ce qui nous fait plaisir, que ça te plaise !!!! Missi pour ta review et puis on espère que la suite t'aura plu !! Kisu !!

**Ange de la mort : **Kikou !! Roo tu sais que je t'adore toi !!!lol !! Alors la suite ben tu l'as eu, ça t'a plu ou pas ? Sinon et ben pour ta question, nous y réfléchissons mais la fin n'est pas encore prévu donc ben voila !! Kisu !!

**Ookami**Missi beaucoup pour la review !! Contente vraiment que ça te plaise, vraiment beaucoup !! Kisu !!

**BlackNemesis : **Kikou !! tu sais quoi, t'es vraiment super !! Je t'adore trop !! J'adore tes fics et je t'adore toi !!! Missi vraiment pour la review, elle est vraiment adorable !! J'espère d'ailleurs ne pas t'avoir déçu en mettant Blaise un peu dans le secret on va dire, mais il me fallait quelqu'un pour être avec Draco parce que bon, pas qu'il ne sache pas ce défendre mais bon !! Voila !!! Merci vraiment pour tout ce que tu nous as dit, c'était très touchant et franchement on attend ton avis sur la suite avec impatience !!!! Kisu !!

**jessy : **Court, concis mais vraiment très gentil !! Missi !! Kisu !!

**Voila, alors c'est moi, Yami qui ai fait les réponses parce que l'autre abruti dort !!!!! Donc voila. Sinon je voulais dire merci même si on a pas atteint les 31 reviews vous avez fait fort !!! En espérant que vous ferez de même pour la suite !!!**


	4. Confiance

**Auteurs :**Yami et Aku

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi mais depuis le temps que je les emprunte, et ben on va dire que j'en fais un peu ce que je veux !!! Niack !!!

**Genre :** Slash Yaoi, Sombre, romance, et puis vous verrez bien !!!! Ah si je tiens à préciser que nous ne ferons sûrement pas de lemon dans cet fic!!!

**Attention :** Je tiens à préciser que ceci est un slash yaoi ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une relation exprimée dans cet fic entre deux personnes du même sexe et donc ici deux garçons. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas et que cela rebute au plus haut point, je leur prierais de quitter cet fic le plus rapidement possible. Je ne supporterais pas des propos homophobe sur ce que j'écris !! Voila j'espère que cela aura été assez claire.

**Note des auteurs :** Alors voila notre dernière petite chose !!! Il a été tapé par envie de faire quelque chose du style, je sais qu'il y a déjà des fics sur ce thème mais nous ne pensons pas être retombés dans ce qui existe déjà, après je n'ai pas lu toutes les fics de ffnet !!! Voila, nous espérons que vous passerez tout de même un bon moment, et que vous nous donnerez votre avis, parce que depuis la perte du pc, et ben c'était un peu la mort !!!!Voila !!!!!

Les reviews sont à la fin et encore merci à ceux qui ont laissé un message !!!!

**Important :** Nous rentrons dans une période d'examen et donc nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'être toujours libre pour écrire et puis il faut le temps de penser à la suite, et tout et tout !!! Donc nous espérons que vous comprendrez et que vous ne nous en voudrez pas pour le retard !!! Kisu !!!

**Sang et amour. **

**Confiance.**

Le ciel étoilé laissait doucement place à un plus lumineux et plus coloré, des teintes rouges et jaunes commençaient à percer de ci de là, afin de montrer que le jour allait prendre place pour laisser la nuit s'en aller. Le soleil se lèverait lentement comme toujours et la lune quitterait son trône pour un cycle qui recommencerait.

Les doux rayons éclairèrent donc lentement le paysage, laissant ainsi les ténèbres disparaîtrent afin de faire en sorte que le jour se lève sur le château, que les habitants se réveillent lentement, et que la journée débute en toute tranquillité. Enfin en toute tranquillité, c'est ce qu'espérait, un homme assit à son bureau, une main dans sa barbe, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son protéger durant les vacances.

Il avait tellement changé et surtout, il était devenu proche avec le fils de Lucius Malfoy, comment ces deux là que tant de choses séparaient avaient pu devenir ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Qu'avait il bien pu se produire entre ces deux là ? Qu'est ce qui lui échappait ? Il n'avait pas pour habitude de rester sans solution à un problème, mais là, c'était le cas, il ne voyait pas, peut être lui faudrait il plus de temps, du temps, pour comprendre l'évolution d'un coeur plein de mystère, ou plutôt de deux cœurs.

Il soupira, et se tourna vers la fenêtre, bientôt tout le monde arriverait dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, les cours commenceraient, comme à chaque rentrée, mais là, il sentait que cela serait différent, quelque chose avait changé et ça aurait des répercutions vraiment fortes sur les élèves.

« « «

Une respiration calme, un visage serein, deux yeux émeraude regardant tout ça, une main passant tendrement le long des épaules fines et blanches, un frisson parcourrant le corps de l'être aimé dans ses bras.

Harry sourit en assistant au réveille de son ange, deux yeux aux prunelles bleu grise papillonnèrent pour s'ouvrirent totalement et le regarder encore un peu dans les brumes de la nuit. Il ne pourrait sûrement jamais se lasser d'un tel spectacle, c'est ce qu'il aimait le plus, voir la beauté de son amour, telle la rose s'ouvrir sous le soleil et s'épanouir tendrement dans ses bras.

- 'llo. Lâcha t il encore endormit.

- Bonjour petit ange. Bien dormit ?

- Dans tes bras toujours.

Draco se rapprocha encore plus du corps même froid de son amour, il voulait que ce moment, ce matin ne cesse jamais, un simple moment mais qui bientôt ce transformerait en enfer pour tous les deux. Ils allaient devoir affronter véritablement toute l'école, car, il n'était pas inconnu, qu'une relation telle que la leur serait difficile.

- Tu as peur petit dragon, quelque chose te tracasse t il ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, se comptant juste de lever son visage et d'embrasser son amour, pour lui, rien que pour celui qui avait réussit à lui faire ressentir tant d'émotions, il surmonterait ce qui allait suivre. La peur, l'appréhension, tout cela, il le surmonterait pour n'être que force et courage pour lui. Il savait de toute manière qu'il en était de même pour Harry, lui aussi avait des soucis, ils en avaient tous les deux, mais lui avait Blaise, alors qu'Harry n'avait personne de son coté, prêt à le comprendre.

En ça, il se dit qu'il avait de la chance, Blaise était quelqu'un de vraiment adorable, il le protégeait comme un frère, il était tout comme son grand frère, attentif, attentionné. Il faudrait qu'il arrive à lui rendre la pareille, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait. Il connaissait tout du jeune homme, mais il n'avait jamais pu lui rendre un seul service.

Un doigt, fit le contour de son visage le sortant ainsi de sa rêverie.

- A quoi penses tu encore petit dragon ?

- A Blaise.

Le doigt s'arrêta net dans son action. Draco, sourit.

- Ne sois pas jaloux !

- Mais je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Menteur, tu ments très mal Harry, allons je me disais juste qu'il faudrait que j'arrive à faire quelque chose pour lui, parce que c'est toujours dans un sens et jamais dans l'autre.

La caresse reprit son cours, Harry ne lâchait pas du regard le visage de son ange, il était sérieux.

- Je pense que même sans le savoir tu fais déjà beaucoup pour lui.

- Peut être mais il n'empêche que j'ai un sentiment d'impuissance, de ne rien être capable de faire pour son propre bonheur.

Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes afin de le faire taire, Draco se laissa aller au baiser tendre et aimant. Quand il fut fini, ils se regardèrent intensément, Harry pouvait sentir que son amour était toujours dans le doute mais que le baiser l'avait un peu apaisé.

- Ne dis pas que tu es incapable, tu as en toi plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, je le sais moi.

Draco ne répondit pas mais se resserra un peu plus dans les bras de son amour. Après ce tendre moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se préparèrent à quitter la pièce où Harry les avait mené afin de pouvoir être tranquille, afin qu'il puisse vivre leur amour sans soucis la nuit et puis pour que Draco soit au calme après avoir donner de son sang au vampire qu'il était. Mais est ce que cela durerait, est ce qu'ils pourraient trouver à chaque fois refuge ici. Il soupira et c'est main dans la main qu'ils partirent pour la grande salle.

Ils croisèrent bon nombre de personnes, les regards étaient changeant, mélangeant, haine, désir, colère, incompréhension, envie. Que penser de ce nouveau couple qui s'affichait ainsi sous les yeux de tout le monde, sans honte ni remords.

En passant les grandes portes, le silence ce fit totale mais tous les deux savaient ce qui passaient dans chacun des cerveaux, toutes les questions leur étaient connues, et même si eux avaient les réponses, il n'en était pas ainsi avec ceux extérieure à leur histoire.

Draco repéra Blaise à la table et laissa son amour, déposant un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres en murmurant un ne fait pas de bêtise, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à coté de son meilleur ami. Le garçon le salua d'un sourire et continua de mordre dans sa tartine. Draco regarda son amour prendre place à sa table, toujours dans un silence quasi religieux, ses « amis » n'étaient pas encore là. Il soupira et se servit une tasse de chocolat avec de bonnes grosses tartines. La perte de sang et tout ce qui les entourait, l'affaiblissaient. A cette allure là, il ne passerait pas la semaine, mais comme il l'avait dit, il serait fort, pour Harry, pour sa confiance, pour son amour.

Peut de temps après, Blaise se leva et tira Draco avec lui, à ce geste, le blond comprit qu'ils devaient parler tous les deux, en quittant la salle, le serpentard fit un signe à son amour pour le rassurer et Harry les regarda quitter la salle sans un bruit.

Blaise mena Draco dans une salle sur le coté et après l'avoir fermer d'un sort et insonorisé, il se détendit.

- Que ce passe t il Blaise ?

- Tu as fait grande impression hier soir.

Blaise s'était adossé contre la porte alors que Draco était assis sur une des tables, regardant son ami, son seul ami dans cette école.

- Pansy n'a pas cessé de parler de ça toute la soirée. Elle pense que tu l'as trahit, les autres idem et en plus de tout ça, ton autorité est remise en cause.

- N'était ce pas à prévoir, après tout, je sors avec Harry Potter, l'ennemie du grand, du génialissime, du plus beau, du plus fort, le maître des ténèbres, le Lord noir qui fait tant peur. Celui dont je ne prononcerais pas le nom en ces lieux de peur de faire trembler même les chaises.

Le serpentard passa une main dans ses cheveux, et soupira.

- Draco, mon petit Draco, tu ne devrais pas prendre ça aussi légèrement.

- Mais je ne le prend pas légèrement, je suis même plus que sérieux, j'y pense depuis que je suis avec lui, je sais très bien que notre relation est un danger pour nous deux, mais je l'aime plus que tout.

- Je sais mon petit prince, je le sais, c'est pour ça que je te protège et que je te dis tout ça.

Blaise soupira.

- Tu sais Draco que tu es comme un petit frère pour moi et je t'aime beaucoup, je ne veux que te protéger et c'est ce que je tente de faire chaque jour depuis que je te connais. Là je sens bien que Harry est quelqu'un de spécial pour toi, je le vois bien dans tes yeux mais je préfère te tenir au courrant de ce qui se passe. Je peux te protéger lorsque tu es près de moi, mais pas lorsque tu t'éloignes.

Draco fit un faible sourire, il savait très bien de quoi voulait parler Blaise, il l'avait toujours protégé des autres, toujours dans l'ombre, il avait déjoué de nombreux complots pour prendre son trône de prince de serpentard mais personne n'y était arrivé parce que l'âme damné de Malfoy passait avant. Blaise pouvait se défendre seul parce qu'il avait tissé autour de lui même une toile où les moucherons venaient se faire attraper sans peine. Il avait fait de même avec Draco, mais maintenant qu'il s'éloignait cela serait plus dur et il ne voulait pas perdre son petit frère.

- Je ne te quitterais jamais Blaise, je ne m'éloignerais pas de toi, ou d'Harry et tu sais qu'il est capable de me protéger et puis ne me sous estime pas.

Blaise sourit avant de se redresser.

- Je ne te sous estime pas petit prince, j'ai appris à ne plus le faire, mais il n'en reste pas moins que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Draco se lova contre lui.

- Tu es mon grand frère Blaise, alors saches que si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là pour toi.

Blaise referma ses bras sur son prince et sourit.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir et tu sais comme moi, que c'est impossible.

Draco ferma les yeux, Blaise regarda le plafond, tous les deux savaient que cela était la vérité.

Harry avait vu son ange quitter la salle avec Blaise, il n'avait pas peur pour lui, le serpentard le protégerait au cas où. Il porta son toast à sa bouche sans regarder personne. Il sentit juste une présence prendre place à ses cotés. Après un long silence, une voix tremblante et peu assurée le brisa.

- Harry, c'est vraiment vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

Harry reconnu la voix fluette de Ginny. Mâchant puis avalant la fin de sa tartine, il se versa du café.

- Je ne sais pas Ginny, que raconte t on ?

La fillette déglutit, Harry semblait si détacher de tout, comme s'il n'était plus avec eux, comme s'il ne faisait plus partit de leur monde.

- On raconte que tu sors avec Draco, que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble.

- Dans ce cas, si c'est cela, c'est la vérité.

Il entendit la jeune fille fondre en larme, ne l'avait il pas prévenu avant qu'entre eux rien ne pourrait avoir lieu, il l'avait prévenu, mais personne ne peut empêcher quelqu'un de rêver. Il entendit la chaise racler le sol et il ne tourna pas la tête mais les pas claquant le pavé, lui confirmèrent que la jeune fille venait de partir.

- Désolé Ginny.

Il but une gorgée de sa tasse et la reposa. Une autre présence se fit sentir mais cette fois, elle ne s'assit pas. La colère se répandait dans la salle, elle était si intense que vampire ou pas, il aurait pu la ressentir tellement elle était forte.

- Peut on savoir ce que tu viens de dire à ma sœur ?

- Tiens Ron ! Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir m'adresser la parole ?

Harry porta la tasse encore à ses lèvres comme si de rien n'était.

- Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle Harry !

- Mais je n'en sais rien très cher **ami. **

Il appuya très longtemps sur le dernier mot. Ron pensa qu'il se fichait encore plus de lui.

- Qu'as-tu fais à ma sœur ?

- Pourquoi penses tu que c'est moi ?

- Et bien, elle est en larme et ne cesse de dire ton nom.

- Ah tu parles de ça. Dans ce cas ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta sœur s'était trop attachée alors que je l'avais prévenu.

Harry bu sa tasse d'une traite et se leva pour faire face à Ron. Le rouquin frissonna un instant, depuis quand Harry lui faisait il cet effet là ?

- Autre chose ?

- N…non.

- Bien si cela ne te gêne pas j'aimerais passer.

Ron fit un pas sur le coté juste au moment où Hermione arrivait tenant dans sa main une feuille. Elle leva un sourcil en sentant la tension entre les deux, elle même n'était pas encore tout à fait au point avec ce qui se passait depuis la rentrée, depuis l'annonce mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'avant tout Harry était son ami.

- Voila ton emploie du temps vu que tu as disparu mystérieusement.

Harry tendit la main pour l'attraper et effleura celle de la jeune fille, celle-ci au contact sembla surprise mais ne dit rien, elle attendit qu'il soit partit pour regarder sa main. Comment cela ce faisait il que le brun ai la sienne si froide ? Ce n'était pas possible d'être comme ça, elle ne se souvenait pas d'une telle chose avant.

Ron le regarda partir, il fulminait de rage de n'avoir rien pu faire ni dire contre ça, mais Harry ne le laissait pas indifférent, il lui faisait peur, extrêmement peur et il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre d'impression avant. Et puis, jamais Harry n'aurait fait pleurer Ginny avec autant de détachement.

Ces vacances l'avaient belle et bien changée.

Les premiers cours se passèrent séparé de son ange, apparemment, la confrontation en potion ne se ferait pas tout de suite, il ne l'avait que l'après midi, si bien qu'il passa la matinée seul, errant d'un cours à l'autre, telle une ombre et surtout se détachant de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui de peur de se mettre en colère et de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait amèrement.

Les couloirs du château lui semblaient étrangement différents, sa vision plus fine et aiguisée, son odora développé, tout lui permettait de voir en ce lieu autre chose qu'une école, mais plutôt un endroit emplit d'une magie protectrice et surtout mystérieuse. Il erra encore quelques instants, seul, avant de rejoindre la grande salle pour le déjeuner, où il espérait enfin voir son petit dragon.

Draco assista à ses cours du matin, un pincement au coeur, il avait l'impression qu'Harry n'allait pas bien. Et puis autour de lui, les regards étaient méchants, avides de pouvoir, ils ne le voyaient plus comme leur prince mais comme celui qui doit rendre des comptes, un paria qui faisait honte à leur maison. Mais ce qu'il trouva étrange, c'est que personne n'avait encore osé parler, à croire que quelqu'un avait posé une barrière tout autour de lui. Et il savait très bien que ce quelqu'un était Blaise, il ne le quittait d'ailleurs pas depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle.

Apparemment, les complots, les menaces, tous ça allaient tomber durement sur eux, mais peut importe finalement, personne n'échappait à son destin et le leur était ainsi fait.

Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule avant qu'il ne passe la porte de la grande salle, il le fit reculer et lui montra du doigt une personne qui se dirigeait vers eux, complètement perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Draco suivit la direction indiquer et un sourire de pur bonheur et soulagement apparu sur son visage. Blaise le regarda partir vers celui qu'il aimait, content de voir son prince aussi radieux. Il entra dans la salle, les laissant seuls, Draco n'avait pas besoin de lui en ce moment.

Draco s'approcha de son aimé, Harry ressentit sa présence et releva la tête, il connaissait par coeur cette odeur, cette douce odeur du sang qui coulait dans les veines de son amour, l'odeur de sa peau, l'odeur du fait qu'il était encore vierge, cette odeur tant aimée. Il fit un sourire franc et le blond lui sauta au cou sans plus de ménagement, et lui pris avec possession et tendresse ses lèvres qu'il avait tant voulu attraper depuis toute la matinée.

- Et bien petit dragon, je ne pensais pas que je te ferais cet effet là, en te laissant si longtemps sans moi. J'aurais du le faire avant.

- Abruti, j'ai eu peur moi, tu es tout seul, moi j'ai Blaise mais toi.

- Serais tu entrain d'insinuer que je ne suis pas apte à me défendre ?

- Jamais, mais qui sait, après tout, tu sais très bien à quoi je pense.

Harry se pencha dans le cou de son amoureux, et lécha doucement cette peau sucrée, l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de mordre.

- Ah bon et a quoi pensais tu mon amour ?

Draco tressaillit et Harry content de son effet continua son petit supplice.

- Je…pensais……rooooo Harry…..Tu le sais très bien.

Sentant son désire de mordre dans cette peau délicate l'envahir doucement, il laissa la gorge pour capturer cette bouche ensorcelante.

- Mais bien sûr que je le sais, mais tu devrais avoir plus confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi, mais c'est en ton instinct animal que je ne l'ai pas.

Harry sourit et lui prenant la main, ils laissèrent tomber la grande salle pour aller déjeuner tous les deux ailleurs. Passant par les cuisines, le brun demanda à Dobby de lui préparer de la nourriture pour deux.

- Harry Potter, vous êtes venus !! Est il vrai ce que l'on raconte ?

- Oui Dobby.

- Maître Harry Potter est avec Draco Malfoy, mais maître Harry Potter il vous faut faire très attention. Dobby a entendu des choses. Prenez garde.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis Dobby. Merci.

Il ressortit des cuisines avec son repas et retrouvant son ange devant la statue, ils partirent tous les deux vers leur chambre de fortune. Une fois installé à l'intérieure, ils déjeunèrent.

- Tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore va bien finir par nous trouver.

- Oh, je suis persuadé qu'il sait parfaitement ou nous sommes, il n'y a guère de chose dans ce château qu'il ne sait pas. Mais là, il ne saura pas tous.

- Je me demande bien comment il peut tout savoir ?

- Ah ça, personne ne le sait, mais il doit avoir des techniques de voyeurisme.

Draco se mit à rire et Harry sourit, il aimait entendre le rire clair de son amour. Et puis un peu de joie dans ce monde ne faisait pas de mal surtout avec ce qui les attendait cet après midi. Ils allaient affronter ensemble une classe entière de Serpentard et Gryffondor et bien sûr le roi même de toutes les galères, celui qui en voulait tant à Harry alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, le grand le fabuleux Maître des potions, le dénommé Severus Rogue.

Ils finirent de déjeuner tranquillement sans vraiment faire attention à l'heure qui tournait si bien que quand Harry regarda sa montre, il releva les yeux vers un Draco qui le fixait en attendant la réponse. Et il n'y eut aucun besoin de parole échangé, ils se levèrent, attrapèrent leurs affaires et coururent à en perdre haleine afin d'être à l'heure pour le cours tant redouter.

Hermione avait observé Harry durant toute la matinée, elle l'avait vu être complètement détaché de la réalité, n'entendant ni répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait comme s'il voulait éviter quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, il semblait tellement étranger à tout ce qui se passait, il était même un étranger pour elle. Et Ron qui ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, il s'était murer dans le fait que Malfoy avait du envoûter ou jeter on ne savait quel maléfice sur Harry et que celui-ci ne les reconnaissait plus à leur juste valeur.

Elle avait tout entendu, império, filtre d'amour, amnésie, oubliette… Et encore elle ne se rappelait même pas toutes les stupidités qu'il avait pu lui débiter, surtout qu'elle était sûre qu'Harry n'avait rien, qu'il était simplement éperdument amoureux d'une personne et que cette personne était pour leur plus grand malheur, celui qu'ils détestaient par-dessus tout, enfin après Voldemort. Mais là n'était pas le problème, ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était comment, comment cela c'était il passé, qu'est ce qui avait changé en Harry pour effectuer un tel retournement de situation pour que l'amour l'emporte sur la haine ?

Elle frissonna en ce souvenant de la main si froide du brun, quelque chose clochait et elle voulait savoir ce que c'était.

Blaise avait prié très fort pour que Draco et Harry ne mangent pas dans la grande salle, et son vœu avait été exhaussé, si bien qu'il avait pu déjeuner en écoutant les ragots. Détaché et mangeant calmement, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était mais avait noté dans sa tête tous ce qu'on disait.

Maintenant il était dans la salle de potion et attendait patiemment que les deux tourtereaux arrivent mais rien, personne, le cours allait bientôt commencer et ils n'étaient pas là. Ils allaient être en retard et offrir à Rogue un merveilleux moyen de les casser.

La porte s'ouvrit et le maître des potions entra, il fit vite le tour de la salle du regard, un étrange sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, un sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Blaise laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras, c'était fini. Plus loin Hermione ayant, elle aussi comprit ce qui se tramait, fit un signe résigné de la tête. Il y allait avoir de l'animation pour un premier cours et c'est en connaissance de cause qu'elle le pensait.

**A suivre…**

**Yami :** Prochain chapitre, cours de potion et quelques discutions qui s'imposent !!!

**Harry :** Ai peur !!!!!!

**Aku :** Meu nan tu devrais pas !

**Draco :** Ai peur moi aussi, alors pourquoi ?

**Yami :** Parce qu'avec nous vous avez toujours peur.

**Blaise :** Et il y a de quoi !

**Aku et Yami :** Pourquoi ?

**Blaise :** Pas la peine de prendre ces petites têtes d'ange.

**Yami et Aku :** Mais nous sommes des anges.

**Draco :** Tu parles, avec des cornes et une petite queue.

**Yami :** Maieuuuuu !!

**Aku :** Oui et alors, fier de l'être.

**Harry :** Pfffffff, de toute manière, on ne saura pas la suite avant alors.

**Yami :** Au moins un qui se résigne.

**Aku :** Bref, alors qu'avais vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Bien ? Nul ? On ferait mieux de ne plus toucher un clavier de notre vie ?

**Yami :** Ah non ne vous sauvez pas, ce n'est pas encore fini, on aimerait vous poser une petite question. Alors :

- **Alors avec qui verriez vous Blaise ? Question cruciale !!!!!!lol !!!**

- **Et puis est ce que si nous brisons l'éternel couple Ron Hermione vous nous en voudrez ? Ce n'est pas encore sûr mais nous préférons demander. **

Euh, voila je crois que c'est tout !!!mdr !!!!!

**Kisu**

**See**** ya et laissez nous votre avis.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**celine.s/Line/C-Line : **Contente que l'autre chapitre t'ai plus!! Maintenant on espère que celui là te plaira autant !!!!!! Kisu tout plein et encore missi pour les reviews que tu nous laisses à chaque chapitre !

**onarluca**Missi vraiment ma grande de toujours être là et surtout de nous soutenir !!!! Et on est vraiment heureux que ça te plaise à chaque fois maintenant en espérant que celui là sera aussi à la hauteur de tes espérances, on te laisse !! Kisu !!

**marrypier : **Et voila la suite !!! Alors t'a-t-elle plue ????? Kisu !!!

**Sefadora Firewood : **Pour le moment, la fin n'est pas prévue !!!mdr !!! Donc qui sait comment ça finira !!!lol !!!! Kisu !!!

**Lyna**Contente vraiment que cette fic te plaise, maintenant reste à savoir si le reste te plaira autant !!! Merci beaucoup pour la review et tout ce que tu dis dedans !!! Kisu !!!

**Mirrabella : **Merci beaucoup d'aimer ce que nous faisons !!!!! Ensuite, Ron va-t-il s'en remettre, qui sait ? Cela dépendra de quelques facteurs qui vont être pris en compte dans le chapitre suivant. Missi encore !! Kisu !!

**Selena**Désolé que le chapitre ai bug mais ça c'est pas de ma faute, mais celle de ffnet !!!!!lol !!! Ensuite qui sait vraiment comment vont évoluer les choses, déjà là, ça commence à prendre un tournant, maintenant, on verra bien !!!! Et ouais, comme tu dis toutes les bonne fics n'ont pas forcément de lemon et encore heureux parce que sinon on se lasserait et puis il y a des personnes qui ont du mal avec !!!lol !!! Kisu !!

** Tiayel : **Pour le moment, le couple comme tu as pu le voir dans les questions, ne sont pas vraiment déterminé, c'est nous qui allons voire !!! Sinon et ben contente que ça te plaise et que ça t'illumine ta journée, moi ça me sape plutôt le moral d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi triste et réel que l'homophobie ou autre, mais bon, faut dire que je suis toujours d'humeur de toute manière !!!mdr !!! Alors ben fais moi part de ton avis pour les questions !!!!KISU !!

**Atalanta de Tebas : **Qui connaît vraiment le coeur des gens !!! On ne sait pas pour Ron, mais je pense que ça s'éclairera un peu dans les chapitres qui suivront !!!lol !!! Voila !!! Kisu !!!

**mifibou**Toujours heureuse de recevoir une review de toi sur cette fic !!!!! Alors que va-t-il se passer dans la suite, et bien pour le moment la suite se profile mais je pense qu'elle prendra un tournant un peu plus conséquent dans la suite mais comme elle est pas tapée, on va éviter de faire trop de spoiler dessus !!!mdr !!!! Bref, qui sait ce qui se passera, tout comme la fin, c'est un grand mystère pour tout le monde !!!! KISU !!

**hermionedu69 : **Je ne peux pas me mettre de délai pour poster pour la simple et bonne raison que si je n'ai pas le temps, je ne peux pas !!! Surtout que la semaine prochaine je suis en Oraux blanc et ensuite ce sera les révisions plus la semaine du bac blanc, donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurais des accès au PC !!! Mais je suis tout de même contente que cette fic te plaise, et en espérant que la suite t'aura plus et que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue quand même !!! KISU !!!

**Genevieve**** Black : **Qui sait peut être qu'un jour Dray ne voudra plus de Harry ou vis versa mais ensuite ce n'est pas sûr que je le choppe pas avant !!!mdr !!! Sinon Ron, Ah Ron et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour !!!mdr !!!!! Bref, contente que ça t'ai plue et puis ben la suite on espère aussi !!!! KISU !!!

**S : **Ouais ce chapitre là avait une fin potable mais celui d'aujourd'hui, est terrible je trouve !!!mdr !!! Contente que ça te plaise !! Kisu !!!

**Louange : **Et ouais je me laisse porter, tout comme Aku d'ailleurs, on sait rarement la fin avant parce que tout change au fur et à mesure des idées !!!lol !! Et puis c'est comme ça pour toutes nos fics !!!mdr !!!Pourquoi le pire, rooo, ben là je pense que tu peux t'attendre au pire !!!mdr !!!! Kisu !!!!

**Selann Yui : **Et voila la suite tu l'as lu !!!lol !!! Moi je suis aux prises avec mes oraux blancs !!!mdr !!! C'est mardi et mercredi !!!ARG !!! Mais bon, faut s'y faire !!!mdr !!! Bref, entre temps je tape mes fics et je lis les tiennes !!mdr !!!! Donc voila, contente que ça t'ai plus !!!! Kisu !!!

**chimgrid**Voila the suite Miss !!!! Contente que ça t'ait plu!! Et puis ben, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant!! Et oui les réactions sont là pour être triste mais bon, qui sait comment ce passera le déroulement de la suite !!!KISU !!! Passe le bijour à Sevius !!

**Kyzara : **Ce n'est pas notre principal motivation, tu sais on écrit tellement de fic que ce n'est plus pour ça, mais il est vrai que ça fait tellement plaisir de savoir l'avis des lecteurs !!! C'est comme une petite récompense de savoir au moins si ça plait au gens !!!!! Voila tu as donc eut la suite ? Qu'en as-tu pensé !!!lol !!!! Kisu !!!

**Muse :** Je t'ai compris dans ton charabia comme tu dis !!! Qui connaît les véritables pensées de Ron et Hermione !!!! On sait pas, peut être que c'est juste, peut être que ça ne l'est pas !!!!mdr !!!! Et là je sens que tu as pas aimé la fin !! Mais je me trompe peut être !!mdr !!!! Quoi que ??lol !!!! Alors ben en espérant que la suite t'auras plu !!! KISU !!!

**omi**J'adore ton prénom, il est originale !!!!!! Sinon, dommage que tu n'es pas de scanner mais bon, tant pis !!!!! Ensuite moi si tu veux je fais des fan art et il y en a pas beaucoup mais quand même quelques uns en ligne, si tu veux je te donnerais l'adresse !!!! Ensuite et ben concernant la fic, que dire, nous sommes contents que ça te plaise et puis ben tes interrogations ont du avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre et puis au pire ils en auront dans les suivant !!!!

Pour le fait de consumer leur amour, et ben comme tu as du le remarquer avec le terme vierge, nan, ils ne l'ont pas fait !!! Et ouais, sinon je l'aurais dis mais j'ai pas envi que déjà ils aient coucher ensemble, je veux que l'amour puisse naître et fleurir sans forcément qu'il y ai besoin de sexe !!!! Enfin c'est aussi ma vision des choses !!!mdr !!! Pour le renvoie sur mon profil c'était pour expliquer le fait qu'on soit deux !!!!!Ensuite et ben vraiment contente encore que la phrase t'ai plus, on avait vraiment envie de la place celle là !!!mdr !!!! Voila, je pense que je vais m'arrêter là parce qu'il va falloir que j'aille me coucher et donc ben je continuerais demain les réponses aux reviews !!!!! Donc KISU !!!!!!

**BlackNemesis :** Je garde ta phrase en option, elle me plait bien !!!!lol !!! Contente alors que Blaise te plaise !! Rooo ça rime !!mdr !!! Ouais Aku s'est finalement réveiller, mais bon, il m'aide pas vraiment vu qu'il veut pas faire les réponses aux reviews !! Un gros flemmard !!!! Alors, et ben, on espère vraiment que la suite aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances !! Que tu répondras aussi à nos petites questions et puis qu'on te reverra sur ffnet avec la suite de tes merveilleuses fics !!!!! KISU !!!

**Ange de la mort **:Et bien te voila avec la suite !!!! On espère que tu auras aimé vraiment !!! Ça nous tient à coeur et puis ben l'évolution se fait lentement, qui sait comment les sentiments et la rancœur évolueront !!!!! KISU !!

**Vif d'or : **Alors là, que de questions !! Tu as déjà quelques réponses même si elles ne sont pas entières !!! Mais bon, tu les auras tes réponses en lisant la suite !!mdr !!!!! En espérant donc que la suite aura été à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais !!!! KISU !!!!

**Danielove : **Mais je ne dis rien !!! Tu sais moi aussi je radote et puis ce que tu radotes moi ça ne me dérange pas !!!mdr !!!!!! J'adore ta petite phrase mais je suis désolée de te dire que le retard est normal et qu'il le sera encore et encore !!mdr !! Allez un peu de patience !!!KISU !!

**Et voila, maintenant et ben on espère que vous répondrez aux questions posées et puis que vous aurez aimé !!!!!!!!!**


	5. Conseil

**Auteurs : **Yami et Aku

**Disclamers :**Les personnages de JK Rowling ne sont pas à moi mais depuis le temps que je les emprunte, et ben on va dire que j'en fais un peu ce que je veux ! Niack !

**Genre :** Slash Yaoi, Sombre, romance, et puis vous verrez bien ! Ah si je tiens à préciser que nous ne ferons sûrement pas de lemon dans cet fic!

**Attention :** Je tiens à préciser que ceci est un **slash yaoi** ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une relation exprimée dans cet fic entre **deux personnes du même sexe** et donc ici deux garçons. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas et que cela rebute au plus haut point, je leur prierais de quitter cet fic le plus rapidement possible. Je ne supporterais pas des propos homophobe sur ce que j'écris ! Voila j'espère que cela aura été assez claire.

**Note des auteurs :** Alors voila notre dernière petite chose ! Il a été tapé par envie de faire quelque chose du style, je sais qu'il y a déjà des fics sur ce thème mais nous ne pensons pas être retombés dans ce qui existe déjà, après je n'ai pas lu toutes les fics de ffnet !

Les reviews sont à la fin et encore merci à ceux qui ont laissé un message !

**Important : **Voila, comme nous sommes en vacances, nous en profitons pour mettre à jour toutes nos fics, et je dis bien toutes. Un chapitre sera fait pour chaque afin d'actualiser un peu tout. Voila en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**PS :** Je me fais de la pub ! Voila je vais ouvrir un blog ou se trouveront toutes nos fics originales, si ça vous tente d'y passer, je vais mettre dès que possible l'adresse dans notre Bio.

**Sang et amour.**

**Conseil.**

La porte s'ouvrit en heurtant violemment le mur, faisant beaucoup de bruit pour bien se faire remarquer. Tout le monde releva la tête pour voir à l'entrée de la salle, les deux personnes tant attendues pour le cours. Tout le monde savait que Harry Potter détestait la potion autant pour la matière que le professeur, mais Draco Malfoy, lui n'avait aucune raison tout simplement parce qu'il y excellait.

Severus Rogue tourna lentement, très lentement la tête pour voir ses deux élèves. Draco déglutit, et Harry plissa les yeux. Ils savaient tous les deux comment ça allait finir, après tout, pourquoi ça changerait cette année, ça serait comme d'habitude. Harry s'en prendrait plein la figure et avec un peu de chance Draco passerait entre les mailles du filet.

Le professeur racla sa gorge et sourit à ses deux élèves.

- Et bien, vous n'avez que dix très grosses minutes de retard. Je trouve que c'est un bon début, la prochaine fois ce sera combien, une demi heure ou alors vous passerez vous de mon cours ?

Les serpentards se mirent à rire bêtement, mais ni Draco, ni Harry ne baissa la tête.

- La prochaine fois professeur, nous tenterons d'être à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas de notre faute, si vos cours sont si ennuyeux que cela ne nous donne pas des ailes.

Draco mordit sa joue, Harry prenait vraiment de gros risques en répondant mais il savait que depuis que le brun était vampire, il jouait désespérément avec la mort. Après, est ce que lui-même mordait sa joue pour ne pas rire, ou pour se retenir de crier que c'était pas le moment de mettre sa main au feu, il n'aurait pu répondre.

Le visage de Severus se contracta, Potter lui répondait, il osait parler ainsi de son cours, et surtout devant des élèves de sa propre maison. Et puis le jeune Malfoy qui ne disait rien, tout cela était donc bien vrai, il c'était mis avec le gryffondor qu'il haïssait de toute son âme.

- Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi, vous voulez déjà perdre des points alors que l'année vient à peine de commencer.

Harry se permit de sourire, s'adossant doucement contre la chambranle, croisant ses bras, il regarda son professeur.

- Parce que vous ne m'en auriez pas enlevé durant ce cours, ne dites pas ce genre de stupidité, j'y suis habitué maintenant.

Draco sentait qu'Harry commençait doucement à s'énerver, et ce n'était pas le moment que celui-ci face une démonstration de ce dont il était capable une fois en colère. Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Professeur, nous nous excusons pour ce retard, c'est en grande partit de ma faute, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure qui tournait.

Severus regarda son élève modèle prendre une initiative et surtout essayé de sauver la mise pour aujourd'hui. Il sonda un long moment les deux prunelles grises pour finalement les quitter, quelques que choses d'étranges y brillaient, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux du garçon, une chose nouvelle.

Harry regarda le manège entre les deux, il sentit la jalousie poindre mais passa outre, ce n'était pas le moment de montrer à tout le monde, ces belles canines et surtout peiner Draco parce qu'il n'aurait pas su se tenir correctement.

- La faute ne vous renvient pas Monsieur Malfoy, je sais que contrairement à Monsieur Potter, vous êtes doué en potion mais quand on est un cancre, on essaye de ne pas se faire plus remarquer que l'on ne l'est déjà.

Harry serra les poings et toutes ses bonnes résolutions commencèrent à s'envoler. Il le cherchait, ostensiblement, il le cherchait vraiment. Draco sentit Harry se tendre, ça allait finir par dégénérer. Le vampire se mit droit, prêt à mordre. Tendu.

Harry avait les yeux qui brillaient étrangement et ça, Hermione et Blaise ne le loupèrent pas, à vrai dire, tout le monde sentait que la tension était vraiment écrasante, ce qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être telle entre les deux. Ils ne s'aimaient pas d'accord, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, encore d'accord, mais de là, à ce qu'une telle haine s'échappe d'Harry, c'était invraisemblable.

Draco qui regardait toujours la scène ne pouvait pas laissé faire ça, Harry ne devait pas se faire découvrir de la sorte, surtout à cause d'une vulgaire querelle entre le professeur de potion et lui.

- Je…

- Professeur, excusez moi, je ne me sens pas bien.

Draco commença à chanceler, il se forçait mais il devait faire tout pour arrêter le brun. Il avait déjà le teint pâle alors autant en profiter. Il manqua de tomber mais Harry fut plus rapide et il le rattrapa par la taille. La tension baissa d'un coup et Draco se sentit soulagé.

- Voulez vous aller à l'infirmerie Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Non ça ira merci, ça va passer.

- Allez vous asseoir Monsieur Potter et faites attention à Monsieur Malfoy.

Harry aida Draco à marcher et ils s'assirent dans le fond. Blaise soupira en voyant son meilleur ami lui faire un clin d'œil. De son coté Hermione fit de même, elle l'avait pressentit, si jamais le blond n'avait pas fait quelque chose, alors ça aurait tourné au règlement de compte et ça aurait vraiment été un carnage, déjà que là, c'était relativement tendu, alors, mieux valait la jouer fine.

Le cours se passa sans autre encombre si on omettait de dire que Neville avait gagné un abonnement en retenu dès le premier jour, car il avait fait exploser le chaudron au visage du professeur et que celui-ci s'était retrouvé avec une merveilleuse chevelure rose que n'importe quelles filles auraient pu lui envier si on oubliait la couleur criarde, les cheveux en eux même était long, et semblaient doux et soyeux, ce qui changeait de l'habituelle chevelure noire et graisseuse.

Le cours pris fin, et Blaise, Draco et Harry sortirent de la salle en riant encore de la bêtise du jeune homme. Traversant le couloir pour se rendre dans le parc car ils avaient fini, une voix retentit pour les faire s'arrêter. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour voir Hermione courir vers eux. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée et repris lentement avant de pouvoir parler.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, si c'est pour me faire la morale, tu peux revenir un autre jour.

- Je n'ai nullement envi de te faire la morale Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, ta vie privée est à toi.

Harry releva un sourcil, la jeune fille parlait d'une bien étrange façon, depuis quand miss je sais tout ne faisait elle pas la morale, depuis quand elle ne le réprimandait pas, depuis quand semblait elle ainsi, autre que la jeune fille qu'il connaissait depuis sa première année en ces lieux ?

- Ce sont des mots que je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre de la bouche d'une Miss je sais tout et je fais la morale à tout bout de champ.

Hermione reçue bien la pique au cœur, mais elle savait d'un autre coté qu'en venant à la rencontre du jeune homme, elle risquait de se faire envoyé sur les roses, mais ce qu'il avait oublié d'ajouter à son palmarès, c'est qu'elle était relativement très têtue.

- Oh tu peux dire ce que tu veux Harry, tu as peut être changé, mais tu n'es pas le seul.

- Viens en aux faits Granger. Dit Blaise assez froidement.

La jeune fille tourna son visage vers le jeune homme, celui-ci ne cilla pas, rien ne passait au travers de ses traits. Draco se mordit l'intérieure de sa lèvre pour ne pas crier que le monde était vraiment injuste. Son meilleur ami était là, entrain de parler méchamment à la fille qui faisait battre son cœur depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il l'avait vu en faite, lorsqu'elle avait fait son apparition dans le compartiment du train en demandant si ils n'avaient pas vu un crapaud se prénommant Trévor.

A ce moment, il ne savait pas qu'elle était moldue, il ne savait pas qu'elle allait devenir Gryffondor, et pourtant il avait ressentit quelque chose au plus profond de lui pour la jeune fille. Et puis le temps, les maisons, le monde les avaient séparé. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, jamais elle n'aimerait un serpentard qui était arrogant avec elle du matin jusqu'au soir, qui faisait tout pour la ridiculiser, qui était le premier à la traiter de Miss je sais tout pour cacher au fond de lui ses sentiments.

Harry sentit que son amour était tendu, quelque chose n'allait pas et il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était, pourquoi tremblait il, pourquoi avait il l'impression qu'il voulait séparer Hermione et Blaise, pouvoir emmener son ami, loin, très loin de la jeune fille ?

Blaise ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne devait pas montrer quoi que ce soit, il ne le pouvait pas. Cette fille pouvait être dangereuse pour Draco et pour lui, elle était gryffondor et préfète, elle avait beaucoup de pouvoir et une intelligence à toute épreuve. Il l'admirait, elle était très forte, elle était brillante, elle était presque parfaite pour lui car elle n'était censée rien connaître de ce monde et pourtant elle les surpassait tous. Elle était une prodige et tout le monde le savait, personne ne pouvait le nier.

- Je vais y venir Zabini. Elle se tourna vers Draco. D'abord je voudrais m'excuser de la façon dont Ron t'a parlé dans le wagon, je n'ai beau pas te porter dans mon cœur, tu nous as fait beaucoup de mal durant ces années, bien que nous n'aillons pas joué meilleur, mais je tiens à ce que ce soit clair.

Draco pencha la tête sur le coté et se permit un petit sourire hautain.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viendrais t'excuser pour ton ami la belette, après tout, c'est lui, pas toi.

- Même, je me sens responsable car il est mon ami, c'est tout.

- Et bien si tu le prends comme ça, je veux bien te pardonner mais je ne le ferais pas pour ton copain.

- Qu'il en soit donc ainsi. Harry c'est de même pour toi, j'aimerais juste que tu ne me mettes pas dans la discussion du train.

Harry regarda la jeune fille, elle était entrain de lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il oublie ce passage. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tord, elle n'avait rien dit, elle était restée muette, trop sous le choc sûrement mais ensuite, que dire de plus, elle était peut être plus réfléchi que Ron mais voulait elle renouer avec lui et accepter son choix.

- Serais tu entrain de me dire que tu acceptes ce que je suis ?

- Oui, j'accepte le fait que tu sois éperdument amoureux de Malfoy, que tu es des tendances suicidaires envers Rogue et surtout que ton petit ami soit un super bon acteur même s'il est plutôt rare de faire des crises d'évanouissement comme ça.

Draco fit un petit sourire, il était prit. Harry se tourna vers lui, le regard sévère. Le blond haussa les épaules l'air totalement innocent.

- Et bien quoi, que voulez tu que je fasse d'autre. Te laisser tuer le professeur.

- Pourquoi pas ? ça ne sera pas une grande perte pour l'humanité.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que le professeur Rogue est tout de même important au sein de cet établissement et puis je ne veux pas d'un petit ami qui se laisse contrôler pas ses pulsions meurtrières.

Harry comprit le message, il savait que ses gênes de vampires étaient présent en lui, que part moment il ne pouvait les contrôler, mais il avait raison, il était un homme, il ne voulait pas tomber aussi bas en laissant son instinct animal prendre le dessous et risquer ainsi de faire du mal à l'être qui lui était le plus cher, plus jamais il ne voulait avoir aussi peur que la dernière fois.

- Je sais, je me contrôlerais, mais tu m'as quand même fait peur tout à l'heure à tomber de la sorte.

- J'étais sûr que tu me rattraperais.

Hermione sourit en voyant dans les yeux du blond cette étincelle de franchise, il l'aimait, elle pouvait le voir briller, il était sincère. Harry aussi, c'est ça ce qui l'avait décidé à ne pas juger le blond. Harry avait toujours été quelqu'un de naïf, mais avec le temps et apparemment les vacances, il était devenu bien plus réaliste et conforté dans ses idées. Il avait fait un grand pas en montrant qu'il défiait les mœurs en sortant avec Draco, il s'était mis bon nombre à dos et pourtant ses yeux ne cillaient pas.

Elle croisa le regard de Blaise, lui aussi savait tout ça, et il avait un regard doux et attentif au couple, elle sentit quelque chose de bizarre lui traverser la poitrine, quelque chose d'agréable et de chaud. C'était étrange, elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit en voyant qui que se soit, et pourtant, c'était bien présent. Le regard du serpentard ne la laissait plus de marbre, il n'avait pu cet air hautain, il ressemblait juste à un jeune garçon de son âge et qui tente de préserver quelque chose.

Elle se sentit rougir puis commença à faire demi tour. Elle n'était pas très bien.

- Bon je vais vous laisser, Ron doit me chercher.

Elle allait partir lorsqu'un bras la retint, c'était celui de Harry. Elle se demanda un instant si sa poigne était aussi froide que ces doigts ce matin, mais le tissu ne laissait rien passer.

- Si jamais tu veux revenir me voir, n'hésites pas.

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire, et partit en courrant, elle était heureuse parce qu'elle avait vu, elle était heureuse parce que son meilleur ami était réellement amoureux, que c'était réciproque et surtout, quelque chose avait remuée en elle en voyant la flamme des yeux de l'autre. Ce n'était pas la même que d'habitude, c'était autre chose et ça l'avait troublé.

Elle rejoignit Ron qui la cherchait effectivement, et ses pas l'avaient mener à la bibliothèque où se trouvait le plus souvent la jeune fille.

- 'mione, où étais tu ?

- Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Quelqu'un, bon, on a un devoir à faire pour dans deux jours, je vais m'y mettre, tu veux le faire aussi ?

- Eurk, non, je vais essayer de trouver Seamus pour faire une partie d'échec.

- Tant pis.

Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans ce lieu qui lui était si familier et si tranquille, elle s'assit et sortit un parchemin. Etudiant le sujet, elle partit à la recherche de livre puis se mit à faire son devoir, le cœur soudain plus léger.

Harry et Draco marchaient à présent seul dans le parc, Blaise avait fini par les laisser, prétextant une affaire urgente à faire, mais Draco savait très bien que c'était simplement le fait qu'il voulait se retrouver un peu seul et leur laisser de la liberté.

Ils marchaient près du lac, main dans la main. Harry s'arrêta et s'approcha de l'étendu aqueuse. Draco le rejoignit.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me manque de ne pas pouvoir me voir.

Draco passa ses bras autour de sa taille et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

- Et bien si tu veux savoir, tu es superbe, tes cheveux ressemblent toujours à un nid et partent dans tous les sens, tes yeux sont magnifiques, ils brillent d'une étincelle dont je ne peux me passer, tu portes tes vêtement comme il faut, tout le monde doit t'envier cette prestance que tu as, ainsi que la peur que tu inspires. Tu as quelque chose de plus mystérieux qu'avant, tu es le plus beau de tous les êtres que cette terre est pus porter.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment et je suis heureux de t'avoir eut avant les autres.

Harry fit son sourire carnassier et fit tourner le jeune homme pour qu'il lui fasse face.

- Tu veux dire, je suis heureux de t'avoir eut avant, tu es miens Draco Malfoy.

Il captura les lèvres qu'il aimait tant, qui savaient user des mots qu'il faut pour remonter le moral, mais qui savaient aussi être cassants, froids et blessants. Il croyait ce que lui disait son amour, même si son coté vampire le gênait, même s'il ne pouvait offrir de chaleur à Draco, il l'aimait.

Sa bouche descendit pour aller se promener du coté de son cou, ce qu'il trouvait si sensuel chez lui, cette nuque si droite, blanche et fine que de petites mèches blondes venaient caresser. Il passa sa langue sur la morsure, il sentit contre son corps, le blond se cambrer légèrement et gémir. Il aimait Draco, il était ce qui lui restait pour ne pas craquer et sucer le sang de tout ce qui bougeait, pour ne pas devenir ce monstre dont parle les livres moldus, pour ne pas devenir cet animal assoiffé de chaire fraîche. Il était à Draco comme il était à lui et il ne pouvait se repaître que du sang au goût si délicat du blond. C'était le met le plus goûté et fondant qu'il n'ai jamais eu dans la bouche.

Ses sens ainsi éveillés par l'odeur du garçon, il sortit ces canines et ne pu résister à l'envi de goûter une fois de plus ce liquide vitale au blond et qui lui était vitale pour lui aussi à présent.

Draco sentit les deux canines entrer dans sa peau, et commencer à effectuer la succion, encore une fois, il se cambra et serra Harry encore plus, en lui, circulait tout un tas de frisson et de sentiment. C'était agréable et sensuelle, c'était enivrant et pour l'un et pour l'autre. C'était l'extase à chaque fois car il avait l'impression que tout son corps brûlait de désir pour le brun en cette simple pression.

Harry relâcha le coup du blond qui chancela et resta contre le corps du brun qui le soutenait afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Il l'embrassa et Draco pu goûter son propre sang encore une fois ; c'était un baiser passionné mais en même temps métallique et âpre , c'était le goût d'un amour avec un vampire, c'était le goût de son amour avec son vampire Harry.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi petit dragon, moi aussi et j'essaye de te le prouver chaque jours un peu plus.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin, je le sais et c'est suffisant.

- Pas pour moi.

Draco sourit avant de poser sa tête contre le torse musclé de son petit ami, il était fatigué et voulait dormir, sentir la fraîcheur des bras du vampire de sa vie, être ainsi protégé et dormir en se disant qu'il était en sécurité. Il voulait pouvoir faire plus pour Harry et lui offrir son sang et son amour était tout ce qu'il pouvait, et il ne savait pas si c'était suffisant mais pour le moment ça suffisait à Harry.

- Repose toi mon cœur.

Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Harry regarda la frimousse s'apaiser, il aimait se visage enfantin et pâle, ce visage si pur et doux. Il le prit convenablement dans ses bras, il était si léger pour lui, il était un être humain. Il était son calice.

Il revint vers le château, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par le goût du sang de son amour, ses sens étaient un peu estompés et pourtant, il sentait un regard jaloux sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers le château et pu voir Ginny le regarder l'air dégoûter.

- Tu me déçois tellement Harry.

Elle n'avait pas pu voir ce qui c'était passé vu qu'ils étaient trop loin mais Draco dans ses bras et porté avec tant d'amour devait parler pour lui.

- En quoi pourrais je te décevoir Ginny, je ne t'ai jamais rien promis.

- Je sais, j'ai été assez sotte pour tomber amoureuse de toi, mais de là, me dire que la place est prise par un garçon qui plus est Draco Malfoy. Ça m'écoeure.

Harry encra son regard dans celui de la rousse, il était sérieux.

- Et bien reste écoeuré, je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation pour faire ce que je veux. Vous n'étiez pas là durant les vacances pour moi, Draco si, alors vois tu, je vois ceux qui me sont présent et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Si Draco n'avait pas été là pendant les vacances, peut être que j'aurais vraiment changé, mais il a été là, il a su ranger sa haine, il a su me comprendre, j'ai su faire de même. Nous grandissons Ginny, essaye de voir ça. Beaucoup de choses pèsent sur mes épaules, il a réussit à alléger ce poids.

- Que voulais tu que nous fassions Harry, que voulais tu ? Nous ne savions rien, Dumbledore gardait le silence, l'ordre aussi. Que voulais tu que nous tentions pour toi ?

Harry monta les marches et passa à coté de la jeune fille qui pleurait.

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute rien, mais maintenant, alors que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi, vous ne le faite pas, alors que penses tu que je puisse ressentir ?

Il laissa la jeune fille seule sur le perron, il avait raison, elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle se sentait impuissante, elle était trop jeune, elle était trop irréfléchie, elle parlait sans peser le poids de ses mots, elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle avait toujours voulu Harry, elle avait toujours rêvé qu'il deviendrait son petit ami et finalement celui-ci avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre. En moins de deux jours tous ses projets s'étaient envolés, et c'est maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait toujours agis en égoïste. Elle voulait tant de Harry ce que lui ne pouvait lui offrir, elle souhaitait quelque chose d'impossible pour elle, de trop dure et irréelle, il était temps de redescendre sur terre.

Elle soupira et essuya rapidement ses larmes, elle avait été sotte, elle avait fait une bourde, maintenant, il fallait ranger les erreurs et se remettre en marche.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle partit en courrant pour retrouver Luna qui devait se promener quelque par pas loin de la bibliothèque, il fallait qu'elle fasse un pas puis un autre. Harry était son ami, son premier amour, c'était fini, il était le temps de tourner la page.

Harry arriva devant la salle sur demande, il fut surpris d'y trouver Blaise, celui-ci était adossé au mur et avait les yeux fermés.

- Tu nous attendais ?

Le serpentard ouvrit les yeux et resta muet devant le blond endormit dans les bras d'Harry. Le vampire voyant ça, sourit.

- Il s'est endormit contre moi dehors, je n'ai pas osé le réveiller.

- Je comprends, je voulais te parler justement.

- Entrons.

Harry fit apparaître l'entrée et après avoir allongé son amour dans le lit, il s'assit dans un fauteuil alors que Blaise faisait de même. Il semblait nerveux et Harry qui ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, fit apparaître un verre d'eau pour le jeune homme qui le remercia et le vida d'une traite.

- Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

- De quelque chose qui me concerne et dont je sais que Draco gardera le secret, seulement, je sais que ça lui fait mal d'avoir un secret qu'il ne peut te dire, alors je vais mettre fin à cette légère tension. Et puis je voulais te donner un conseil.

Harry releva un sourcil, il savait que Draco ne lui avait pas tout dit, il avait bien sentit cette tension lorsque Blaise était dans les parages et qui c'était accentué à l'arrivée d'Hermione. Il était vampire après tout et ses sens étaient décuplés par rapport aux humains, seulement, il n'avait pas réussit à en trouver la provenance et la raison.

- Vois tu, je suis amoureux depuis ma première année. Ce sentiment n'a fait que grandir d'année en année. Je pensais pourtant qu'il allait disparaître, mais non, j'ai été bien stupide de me dire ça, parce qu'à présent ça fait de plus en plus mal. J'ai voulu oublier en me consacrant corps et âme à Draco que je considère comme un petit frère même s'il n'a que quelques mois de moins que moi, il m'est important. Et je voulais que ce soit clair entre nous sur ce point là. Draco est pour moi une personne chère.

- Pourquoi me dis tu ça ?

Blaise sourit en penchant un peu la tête sur le coté.

- Tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas sentit ta jalousie lorsque je suis près de Draco, lorsque je te l'emprunte quelques instants.

- C'est si palpable que ça ?

- Oui. Blaise émit un petit rire. Très palpable pour qui sait y faire attention.

Harry laissa son dos cogner dans le dossier et sourit, il appréciait de plus en plus Blaise. Ce garçon était quelqu'un de fidèle, sur qui, quoi qu'il puisse arrivé, on pouvait compter.

- J'ai pris l'habitude de faire attention à ça, vois tu, je suis comme le garde du corps de notre prince, Draco est mon premier véritable ami. Il a su se montrer différents des autres avec moi. J'ai su lui montrer ma gratitude en déjouant les complots qui se formaient autour de lui pour lui soutirer son trône. Encore aujourd'hui, je suis ce pion qui saura jouer la dernière carte pour sauver le roi. Tout n'est que partit d'échec, nous sommes tous des pions plus ou moins important guidé par une main manipulatrice. Seulement, il se peut qu'un jour le pion se révolte, et c'est ce que vous faites, vous vous détachez du manipulateur, vous prenez votre indépendance et commencez une partie de votre coté. Cela peu s'avérer dangereux mais vous êtes liés.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- C'est pourtant simple, commencez une partie, seul, c'est devoir faire attention à un bon nombre de facteurs, il faut savoir placer ses pions convenablement et surtout choisir. Draco m'a choisi pour être sa carte maîtresse, il te faut à ton tour en choisir une, une carte qui pourra t'être utile en dernier recours. Je ne peux te conseiller qu'une seule personne. Une personne qui saura où et comment agir.

Harry ne lâchait pas du regard le garçon, celui-ci était tout simplement entrain de lui expliquer dans quel jeu ils étaient entrés, ce dont il n'avait pas vraiment pensé. Il avait eut trop de soucis, il avait trop réfléchi à son arrivé au château, mais pas la guerre en elle même, les conflits au cœur de l'enceinte, il n'avait pas été plus loin. Et le serpentard lui faisait un plan détaillé de tout ça. Il était vraiment un bon stratège, quelqu'un que vraiment beaucoup de monde voudrait avoir dans son camp.

- Je crois que tu commences à voir de quoi je parle. Blaise était sérieux mais souriait. La guerre change, ne crois pas que ce sera toujours ce qui c'est passé jusque là. Il y a des ennemis dans chaque maison. Maintenant ce n'est plus, je suis gryffondor, je suis gentil, je suis serpentard, je suis méchant. Les rangs du lord noir grandissent, le fait que Draco passe de ton coté a fait bouger les choses. Le mage le voulait à ses cotés, comme tous les Malfoy, il voulait de ce pion car il pouvait être un atout, mais l'atout se retrouve inaccessible. Le problème c'est que s'il ne peut y avoir accès, il ne voudra jamais que quelqu'un d'autre y ait accès. La puissance magique d'un Malfoy est au dessus de la norme, ce sont des sangs pur, une très vieille ligné.

Blaise s'avança un peu, Harry suivait parfaitement ce qu'il lui disait, son cerveau commençait vraiment à comprendre tout ce qu'on lui cachait, tout ce qui allait se passer entre ses murs alors qu'il se croyait à l'abri.

- En mettant Draco de ton coté, en brisant les chaînes qui te rattachaient à Dumbledore, tu viens d'ouvrir ta propre guerre. Tu n'as peut être pas trop à risquer de l'ordre que tu connais, mais de l'autre, si. Je peux surveiller les serpentards, je peux m'insinuer et savoir ce qui se passe du coté des serdaigles et des pouffsoufles, mais je ne peux du coté des dryffondors. Il te faut ton propre pion capable de te protéger, de t'informer et surtout, de prévoir ce qui pourrait se passer.

- Tu veux dire quelqu'un d'intelligent, quelqu'un qui a un rapport avec tout le monde, quelqu'un en qui je pourrais avoir parfaitement confiance sans risquer de voir cette personne se retourner contre moi.

- Parfaitement.

- Mais en revenant, j'ai tout brisé, tout le monde m'a tourné le dos. Je ne suis pas normal à leurs yeux.

Blaise soupira, Harry avait raison, mais il omettait quelque chose, une seule, toute petite et pourtant qui était là. Un événement qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre en compte.

- Tu oublis quelqu'un Harry. Jamais je ne te proposerais cette personne si je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent de son efficacité, de sa logique, de sa façon d'être, et surtout de son intelligence. Beaucoup ne la voit que comme la première de la promotion, mais, vois tu, je les assez observé pour savoir un bon nombre de chose que d'autres ne savent pas sur elle.

- Hermione.

- Oui, Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et préfète, habile et intelligente, cachant un bon jeu depuis le début. Beaucoup plus studieuse qu'on ne le pense, et surtout c'est une jeune fille digne de confiance et qu'il ne faut pas se mettre à dos. Sa façon de voir les choses et de les assimiler est ahurissante, et surtout elle les analyse rapidement pour en tirer des conclusions approchant pratiquement le quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent de vrai.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Blaise avait autant de renseignements et de chiffres sur la jeune fille. En savait il ôtant pour d'autre personne ? Blaise comprit dans l'attitude du garçon qu'il se posait une question simple et à laquelle il pouvait parfaitement répondre.

- Non je ne sais pas autant de choses que je semble le prétendre, je ne connais pas aussi bien tous les élèves, j'ai simplement relevé au cours des années, ceux qui pourraient un jour m'être utile, ceux qui avaient un potentiel à exploiter en cas de retournement de situation.

- Tes parents doivent être assez fier de toi. C'est étrange que tu ne sois pas encore mangemort.

Blaise rit jaune, sa tête partant en arrière pour revenir le sourire mauvais.

- Mes parents, il y a longtemps que je ne me confie plus à eux comme un enfant aimerait le faire. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis très habile, déjà enfant j'avais cette capacité de réflexion, mes parents étaient très heureux. Ils clamaient haut et fort que je serais un vrai sorcier de sang pur, et vivaient dans la même optique que les Malfoys, je serais un parfait mangemort et pourrait avoir une bonne place dans l'armée pour faire ainsi honneur à ma famille. Seulement, ils ont omis un détail qui leur a été fatal. Je suis intelligent, j'analyse rapidement, et je mis les doigts sur mes projets d'avenir, ce qui ne me plaisait pas. Mon don était dangereux pour moi-même alors je les fais être oublié.

Harry semblait intéressé par la tournure de la discussion. Plus loin, Draco se réveillait, la voix de Blaise lui parvenait et il sentait la présence de son amour. Il resta allongé trop fatigué pour bouger, un bras sous sa tête, il se mit à écouter la conversation.

- J'ai eu un accident, j'étais sur un balais et je suis tombé, bête accident si le balais n'avait pas été à plus de six mètres de haut. J'ai eut une semaine de lit prescrit, pour un enfant de dix ans, c'est plutôt néfaste. Pensant que je dormais mes parents ont discuté de moi avec le médicomage.

Blaise baissa la tête, Draco se mordit la lèvre, il connaissait cette histoire, il la lui avait déjà raconté, et il savait très bien pourquoi il faisait ça avec Harry.

- Seulement je ne dormais pas. Ce que j'ai entendu m'a fait comprendre bien des choses, mon intelligence était quelque chose de fabuleux. Mes parents n'ont cessé de demander si ma tête avait été gravement touchée, si je n'aurais pas de séquelles, si je servirais toujours à quelque chose. Le médicomage a répondu qu'il ne pouvait se prononcer vu que j'étais encore inconscient. C'est là que j'ai fait mon choix, certain choisissent l'amour des parents, moi j'ai préféré leur haine à l'utilisation. J'ai décidé de jouer seul ma partie, d'être maître de moi-même et de ce que j'avais. Toute la nuit j'ai réfléchi, malgré la douleur de mes os qui se ressoudaient. J'ai réfléchi, tourné tout dans ma tête pour cette ultime conclusion, mon intelligence devait être enfoui en moi. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais, mes parents apprenant que je ne pouvais plus avoir autant de valeur qu'il était prévu, mon délaissé. Et c'est dans leur dos que j'ai continué à m'épanouir. Puis dans le train, j'ai rencontré Draco. Ce qui m'a attiré en premier, ses yeux, ses yeux de garçon sûr de lui, cette étincelle de meneur puis son air aristocratique et hautain. Lui aussi était un sang pur, lui aussi avait un don de naissance qui était exploité, et il était si naïf. J'ai juré de le protéger tout comme j'ai rencontré une deuxième qui a volé mon cœur.

Harry était entrain de rassembler les deux bouts, il avait du mal à assimiler tout ce que lui disait Blaise. Le serpentard lui avait toujours se regard sérieux.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je te dis ça, pourquoi je te conseil de prendre un pion, une carte maîtresse. Il faut tôt ou tard faire un choix qui sera décisif.

Blaise se leva, lissa sa robe de sorcier avant de s'apprêter à partir.

- J'espère que comme ça, tu comprendras mieux mes motivations. Bonne nuit. Draco c'est pareil pour toi, repose toi bien. A demain les garçons.

Blaise quitta la salle, une fois cela fait, il s'adossa contre le mur, les souvenirs n'étaient pas toujours les meilleurs à remonter, mais il voulait que tout soit clair entre lui et Harry, il voulait qu'il comprenne pourquoi il se joignait à eux, pourquoi il portait autant d'intérêt à Draco et surtout pourquoi il était ainsi. Il soupira et partit pour le dortoir.

Le départ de Blaise avait laissé place au silence, Harry réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire le garçon, il avait raison, foutrement raison même. Une guerre n'était pas une plaisanterie, il le savait, il s'était détaché tout seul de la coupe de Dumbledore, son instinct de vampire était sûr, il n'était pas fait pour continuer d'obéir aux ordres, mais en faisant ça, il venait en effet de construire un troisième camp, avec ses idées. Il soupira.

Draco arriva à s'extirper du lit et passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amour, posant sa tête contre la sienne, le blond commença à parler doucement.

- Blaise sait toujours quand quelque chose ne va pas, il sait facilement déceler les failles, et il a vu celle-ci. Il tient trop à moi pour ne pas avoir remarqué dans quelle situation je me mettais en retournant ma veste.

- Je t'ai entraîné la dedans.

- J'étais consentant, tu ne m'as pas obligé à t'aimer.

- C'est moi qui t'ai mordu.

- Et c'est moi qui t'ai laissé revenir toutes les nuits.

Harry soupira et fit un geste de la main pour faire comprendre à Draco de venir sur le canapé. Le blond exécuta et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son vampire, calfeutrant sa tête dans son cou, il se laissa aller contre lui. Harry passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux fins et soyeux.

- Je ne sais pas si mes choix seront bons.

- Dans tous les cas je te suivrais, Blaise aussi.

- Je n'en doute pas, j'ai confiance en vous deux, mais là où je n'ai pas confiance, c'est dans l'avenir.

- Dans ce cas, faisons en sorte que l'avenir nous appartienne.

Harry releva un sourcil et regarda Draco, celui-ci c'était relevé et encrait son regard dans le sien. Le brun pouvait voir une étrange lueur y briller.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Allons de l'avant, ne nous laissons plus manipuler, manipulons à notre tour ce qui l'on fait pour nous. Blaise t'a dit de choisir une pièce maîtresse, je suis même sûr qu'il t'a proposé Hermione Granger. Dans ce cas, continuons la partie et récoltons des informations des deux cotés.

Harry sourit et caressa la joue de son calice. Il aimait bien cette idée, son coté sombre aimait beaucoup ce jeu dangereux. Draco aimait bien le sourire qui se trouvait en ce moment même sur le visage de son amour, les petites canines ressortaient et ses yeux brillaient malicieusement.

- Tu as raison, doucement mais sûrement, nous allons placer les pions et ensuite, et ensuite nous leur montrerons ce que nous valons.

Draco posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant de s'allonger complètement sur le sofa et l'un dans les bras de l'autre, pour savourer le repos et le contact de leur deux corps emboîté l'un dans l'autre.

La partie allait vraiment commencée.

**A suivre…**

**Yami :**Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien le passage de Blaise.

**Draco :**On ne se demande même pas pourquoi vu que tu as réussis à caser le don de Blaise.

**Aku:**Ouais, on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet. On avait l'amour et maintenant on comprend un peu mieux le sang.

**Harry :** C'est vrai que nous a pondu un titre a double sens.

**Yami :**Moi, sans blague.

**Harry :** Pas la peine de prendre cet air.

**Yami :**Je ne prends aucun air, simplement que tu fais une remarque sur le titre assez tard.

**Harry boudant. **

**Draco :**Bon on ne va pas s'épancher la dessus, vous mettez déjà trois plombes pour écrire un chapitre de cette fic alors si en plus vous bavardez trois autres plombes sur des petits détailles, on est pas arrivé.

**Aku :**Parce que toi tu veux la suite ?

**Draco :**Pas vraiment parce que je sais que je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule comme à chaque fois, mais que j'aimerais pouvoir aller me coucher et que vous avez pas fini.

**Yami :**Petit Draco à sommeille.

**Draco :**Parfaitement et vous monopolisez mon nounours.

**Aku :**Oh je vois, dans ce cas, nous ne dérangeons pas plus son altesse. Veuillez reprendre votre nounours et allez vous couchez.

**Draco**** hochant la tête :** Merci.

**Harry ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il parle, mais voit Draco le prendre par la main et partir vers la chambre où se trouve leur lit laissant Yami et Aku seuls. **

**Yami :**Bon ben je crois qu'il va falloir clôturer là.

**Aku :**Ouais, alors lecteurs qu'on adore, vous nous avez pas oublié ? Un avis ? Une remontrance ? Des critiques ? On prend tout, sauf les virus, les spams ou alors les paquets piégés.

**Kisu**

**See**** ya**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca :**Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Ainsi que la tournure que prend la suite. Kisu ma grande.

**Genevieve Black :** Qu'as-tu pensés du petit couple qui se prépare. Ne sont ils pas fait pour s'entendre. Lol. Bon en espérant que cette suite te plait. Kisu.

**celine.sLineC-Line :** Pas grave si tu n'as pas le temps, le principal c'est que tu ais aimé ! Kisu tout plein.

**Alexiel.v :** Merci à toi, et ne te fais pas de soucis pour les review. Le principal c'est que tu ais aimé. Kisu.

**marrypier :** En retard, mais présent quand même. Alors j'espère que tu auras aimé la suite. Kisu.

**yue-kero** Voila j'espere que malgré le temps, tu auras aimé la suite. Pour le couple, tu vois ça se transforme tout doucement. Kisu.

**Sefadora Firewood :** En espérant que tu auras aimé la suite. Kisu.

**Yami-Rose Aka :** J'espère que ça t'aura plus la rencontre Harry Rogue ! Kisu.

**Sélène :** Merci pour ta review et puis Blaise et Hermione, tu peux le voir de tes propres yeux, mais je trouve que ça devient une habitude dans mes fics de les fourrer ensemble. MDR ! Mais bon, j'espère que la suite t'aura plus et non tu n'étais pas la 100ème mais voir que tu étais passée m'a fait très plaisir. Kisu.

**BlackNemesis :** Enfin la suite dirons nous !lol ! Pour le couple, tu peux voir que ça avance, en faite, ça avant pour tout le monde. Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette fic, ça me touche. Pour mes exam, j'ai eu mon bac blanc et mes professeurs n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je pourrais avoir une mansion AB. Bref, comment foutre un poids de plus sur le dos des élèves. Mais bon passons, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ma vie. Pour tes fics, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu laissé de review, je me rattraperais lors d'un prochain chapitre, parce que ffnet à bug juste au moment ou j'envoyais la review. Voila donc milles excuses mais je te le dis ici, il était superbe et vraiment bien. Je l'ai trop aimé, Draco était épatant, bien drogué et bien honteux mais épatant tout de même. Et puis je veux savoir ce qui va se passer avec cette tempête que tu prévois. Voila, Kisu tout plein.

**Minimay :**Missi pour ta review et Blaise avec Hermione, tu peux voir que ça se profile. Kisu.

**chimgrid :** LOL, j'adore la tite histoire que tu te fais pour Hermione et Blaise, mais comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai prévu une autre approche même si je ne mes pas ton histoire aux oubliettes. Mais bon tu verras bien comment tout ce passe. En espérant que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**hermionedu69 :** Ouais on aura eut du retard. En espérant que la suite te plaira. Kisu et missi pour ta review.

**Ange de la mort :** Ma tite ange. Je t'adore toi tu sais. Alors j'espère que tu vas mieux et puis ben, comme tu peux le voir les couples se profilent à l'horizon et puis l'histoire aussi. Je sais que j'ai été longue mais bon, on n'y peut rien. Kisu tite puce.

**Vif d'or :** Kikou ! Les couples se profilent, l'histoire avance et avec tout ça, j'espère que ça t'aura plus. Missi pour la review, le bac blanc c'est plutôt bien passé mais en avril c'est rebelote. Kisu et missi.

**Omi :**Comme tu auras pu le remarquer, on a même été très long pour poster une suite. Entre le pc, les exams et la démotivation totale. On a un peu de mal à suivre un rythme normal, surtout que comme tu as pu le voir si tu es passé sur noter bio, y a vraiment beaucoup de fic en cours et c'est pas gérable. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de tout ordonné, mais bon je suis pas ordonnée et Aku non plus alors on va pas très loin. Pour l'histoire, j'espère que l'avancé te plait, que les couples aussi et puis ben, que le chapitre en lui même t'aura plus. Kisu et à la prochaine.

**vert emeraude :** On met du temps, mais on met la suite. Contente vraiment que ça te plaise et que tu trouves que ça change. C'était un peu le but de faire quelque chose de moins vu, tout comme pour dépendance ou à l'époque de sa sortie, personne n'avait encore parler de drogue. Donc en espérant que la suite te plaira. Kisu et missi pour la review.

**Kyzara :** Tu arrives vite à la fin, et bien c'est ce qui est triste à chaque fois qu'on lit quelque chose. Mais contente que tu aimes. Et puis et bien je ne peux qu'espérer que la suite t'ai plus. Kisu.

**arwen65 :** Merci beaucoup, tu es ma petite 100ème review ! Contente que tu ai aimé en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Kisu.

**yuki-chan :**Missi d'être passé et d'avoir apprécier cette fic. Pour les réactions, il va falloir patienté, pas longtemps vu que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire éterniser cette fic, mais bon, pour le moment je tape chapitre par chapitre donc qu'il y aura dans le prochain est encore un mystère. Kisu et missi.

**Alia :**Pour les réactions mystère comme je disais à Yuki-chan, même moi je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre dans le chapitre suivant, donc mystère. Contente que tu ai aimé cette fic. Kisu.

**Voila, je m'excuses si dès fois j'ai été un peu rapide sur vos reviews mais il se fait tard et je tenais à répondre quand même à tout le monde. Sachez juste que ça nous fait énormément plaisir vos petits messages. Voila en espérant que je n'ai oublié personne.**


End file.
